The 124th Annual Hunger Games
by Kousei13
Summary: The rebellion failed, everyone involved was killed or executed. Now the Capitol is thriving with their Hunger Games. Another year where twenty four unlucky souls go into the arena and only one comes out.
1. District 1 reaping

**I do not own the Hunger Games. It is all owned by Suzanne Collins**

**Shine Luxer, 17, D1F**

It was time! Today was the start of my greatness, my legend. I would imprint my mark on all of Panem and that all started with the reaping. After five years of waiting I could finally go into the games; when I was twelve I wanted to go, my name was even drawn out of the bowl and I was exited but then some kid had the nerve to volunteer for me. When I complained about it after wards to my instructor he laughed in my face. _"Wait a little bit, your time will come." _And now it has, I could finally go into the games and bring pride to the district. Me and my axe would have fun in that arena that's for sure.

I smile as I look myself in the mirror, my long hair that goes to my shoulders, it's jet black and beautiful. I finish washing my face and brushing my teeth. I'm ready that's for sure. I have the looks, the skill and the drive. I'll win, the teacher even said that he wanted me to volunteer this year and I sure as hell wasn't going to pass him up. I will volunteer and make my mark, I leave the house and walk, on my way to the reaping. I'm wearing my best clothes. A light pink dress that goes up to my knees, my favorite red ribbon and a pearl necklace that will be my district token. This was going to be a day to remember, for all of Panem to remember. The day another victor is chosen.

**Gloss Miller, 18, D1M**

Okay so it's that time. That time to choose another tribute. Oh man I don't know why I'm doing this, it's just because my whole family and some of my friends are pressuring me to do it. I don't want to really, just because I can beat a few dummies with a sword or a kendo stick they think I'm going to be the next victor to bring pride to the district. I didn't even want to be a career! I just wanted to be a normal kid who could laze around all day, not be the kind of kid to go around cutting people up in an arena, sure it looks cool but I'd rather be watching than doing to be honest. "Come on Gloss, today is a big day for you." My sister says to me with a smile as she continues brushing my hair, she really wants me to win because she wasn't a career.

You see there used to be more of us, three, my sister had a twin, however that twin died last year in the games, she was so close. She came third but then the her own District partner stabbed her in the back, his name is Lupin or something. He stabbed her in the back and left her to die, and the worst part is that he ended up winning so now he will have to be my mentor, the whole idea makes me cringe but hey, got to do it right?

When my sister finishes doing my hair we then leave the house, walk out the door and proceed to the reaping, I line up with all the other eighteen year olds. Now is the time to be brave, maybe someone will volunteer before me right? "Alright District 1, now is the time to pick one boy and one girl to represent District 1 in the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games!" He says with a smile. He's wearing a stupid suit that sparkles in the sunlight and shades."Alright, ladies first!" He says with a grin.

He reaches into the reaping bowl and takes out the first name "Lovemore Lagross!" He calls out, before she can even walk up to the stage another girl leaps out and calls out "I volunteer!" The escort simply nods, this happens every year so it's not really surprising, we're used to this kind of stuff now. The girl looks pretty damn scary, she's pretty tall, taller than me by at least half a foot. She goes up to the microphone with an aura of confidence and yells. "My name is Shine Luxer and I'm your next victor!"

Oh great, another arrogant one. He then digs into the boys bowl and takes out a slip, before he can even read it out I yell out, "I volunteer!" And raise my hand. I leave the line and walk towards the stage, my fists clenched so hard they are white. "Oh, another volunteer, how surprising." Our escort says sarcastically. "Name?" He asks me. I don't smile, in fact I actually stutter, I don't know why but I stutter out my words. "M-my name i-is Gloss Miller..." I say, I definitely sound dull. Oh well.

**Shine Luxer, 17, D1F**

Eww, this guy is my district partner? Why did he volunteer? He looks so... 's stuttering all over the place and his legs are even shaking. I think I've seen him in career training once or twice but that's it. I mean, what can he actually even do? The escort commands us to shake hands, it's a symbol of unity. I extend my hand and he grabs it with a pretty shaky hand, wow, what an absolute wimp. He's not going to make me look good; he's going to make me look like a loser. I swear he won't make it into the careers.

The peacekeepers then lead us into the justice building, away from our district, but don't worry District one, I'll be coming back. I promise.


	2. District 2 reaping

**Alexis Cryde, 18, D2F**

Oh great, it's reaping day. My favourite say of the year besides my birthday of course. Today is the day I enter the games, in recent years District 2 haven't been doing so well. In the last ten years District two's tributes have only made the top eight once. We haven't had a victor for a while, but I plan to break that streak; I'm going to show the world why District two is the best district. I've been training my whole life for this, with my swords and all, it's going to be so easy.

"Come on Alexis, today is your big day!" My mom shouts. I throw on a pretty blue dress and leave with my mom. My dad died when I was five so it's just me and my mom. I stand with the eighteen year old girls. The new escort for district two takes the stage. "Welcome District two to the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games!" He says rather cheerfully. We haven't seen him in our life. He's wearing a blue suit and has his hair swept backwards. "My name of Joe and I'll be picking, let's start with the girls shall we?" He announces.

He reaches into the girls bowl and takes out a slip. Before he can read out the name I raise my hand and shout. "I volunteer as tribute!" Joe doesn't look surprised and the Peacekeepers march me to the stage where I stand at the microphone. "My name is Alexis Cryde!" I announce. Now all of Panem knows the name of their next District two victor.

**Mitchell John, 17, D2M**

I grin to myself as I finish combing my hair, it looks pretty good if I may say. People always say they like my hair, it's curly but I like to comb it. Today is going to be a special day for me, the day I volunteer to go into the games. Why wouldn't I be? After my great showing with the throwing knives of course I'll be District two's next victor. No one will stop me, none of the lower districts nor the Capitol. I've been a career since I was eight and soon people will know me as 'The Victor of the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games.' My legend starts at this reaping. I put my brush down and leave with my family. I have two little sisters, one of them is twelve and going through career training and the other one is ten and going through career training.

I get the reaping and they get my blood sample and register me. I go over and stand with the other seventeen year old boys, I have a grin on my face. My friend Nico who is next to me asks why I'm smiling.

"Because I'm going to volunteer. And when I volunteer I'm going to win, just like I've always wanted." I reply.

"But don't you want to wait until you're eighteen?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Nah, with my awesome throwing knife skills I can take out anyone and anything. Trust me I'm going to be the next victor."

Joe then walks out on the stage, some girl volunteers and then he reaches into the boys bowl. Before he can call out the name my hand shoots up in the air and I yell. "I volunteer!" I practically bound up on stage and snatch the microphone from Joe and say. "My name is Mitchell John and District two is going to have their first victor!" With that me and Alexis shake hands and we go into the justice building.


	3. District 3 reaping

**Kim Shae,13,D3F**

Oh it's that awful reaping day as always. My name is only in there twice but when it comes to reapings you can be very unlucky. Last year some kid in our district was only twelve and got picked. Needless to say he died pretty early it was a sad event but hey, that's just the Hunger Games right? I dress up in some casual clothes. Some kids say I act too much like a boy and not enough like a girl. I wear a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Me, my mom and my dad leave the house to go to the reaping. We're like ten minutes early but you can never be too early.

I decide to take a gold coin from my pocket. It's not worth much but it's fun to play with. I start flipping it heads and tails and play it with my dad. We do this for the whole ten minutes. When everyone else shows up I stand with the other thirteen year old girls. Our escort finally shows up. She's pretty annoying, that Capitol accent and she looks weird. Her skin looks orange. What kind of person wants _orange_ skin? Is that just the weird fashion in the Capitol?

"Welcome District 3, let's just get right into the reaping. Ladies first!" She says in her posh accent. Another thing I hate about this escort is why she looks so young. She's been her for at least twenty years and still looks like she's twenty, I swear there's nothing natural about this woman. She then reaches into the bowl and reads. "Kim Shae!" I freeze. No, no, no, no, no! I can't move, I want to run but my legs wont' obey me. Because of this peacekeepers come and grab me by both my arms and practically drag me to the stage. I can see my mother crying and my father trying to comfort her. I hate the Capitol. First they will kill me and now they will destroy my family. _Why me?_

**Ben Franks,15,D3M**

Me and my friends are sitting on a wall. It's the three of us. Me, Jeff and John; we're just talking about girls and stuff. "Hey I got an idea, how about after the reaping we all go and get dates or something?!" He suggests. I think that's a perfect idea. I nod my head in approval, at least we'll have something to do other than watch people get killed in the Hunger Games. "Alright I gotta run, gotta get to the reaping, I told my dad he'd see me there." I explain to them. The last thing I want is to be late.

I see my dad waiting for me. "Hey son, where have you been,? The reaping is going to start soon, go register." He quickly says to me. He gives me a quick hug and then goes to the adults. I go register and then walk with the other fifteen year old boys. I can see Jeff with the seventeen year old boys and John with the sixteen year old boys.

The escort (who looks pretty hot today I must say) comes and introduces herself. She then picks the first name. "Kim Shae." And then I'm surprised to see a little girl, maybe twelve or so take the stage. I expect someone to volunteer, an older sister or something? But no, no one volunteers. "And now for the boys." She says smiling as she reaches into the bowl and draws out a slip with the unfortunate soul who will be picked to go into the games. Hopefully it won't be me right?

"Ben Franks!" Oh fuck my life. I walk to the stage, trying to put on a brave face. Maybe, just maybe I can make it home. I try to ignore my dad who looks shocked, his jaw hanging down. It's now or never, I have to win this to survive. I was wrong, the worst thing wasn't being late to the reaping. The worst thing was being picked in a reaping. _I just have to survive. Can't be that hard right?_ I think to myself. With that I shake Kim's hand and we both walk into the justice building


	4. District 4 reaping

**Whitney Heart,16,D4F**

I smile to myself as I look at all the boys swimming. To think that I may never be able to see them again if I lose the games I am about to volunteer for. They are swimming by a lake, and I'm sitting in a tree, just staring. I'm so happy I live in District four. Nearly all the boys have swimmers bodies, all strong and powerful swimmers or fishers or careers. Soon they are going to have to go and get dressed for the reaping. All I know is that I'm volunteering, I've been training long enough, anyone who comes in my way in the games will die.

I leap down from the tree. My long red hair is tied back in a pony tail, I'm walking away from the lake and to the reaping. A smile to a few of the boys walking past, they just wave back. I don't see why they'd have an interest in me, sure I'm a career but I'm not the best looking. I don't have big breasts, I don't have beautiful hair, I don't have eyes that boys get lost in. I'm just me, a career who has nothing better to do than training and starring at boys.

Our escort walks in. He looks pretty bored, he's been doing this for almost ten years so it's not surprising. He's wearing the same thing he wears to all reapings. A sea blue suit to represent district four, shades the sparkle in the sunlight. His name is Umi. "Alright let's start with the girls shall we?" He announces. He takes a name from the slip and announces. "Penelope Lacksee." Before whoever that is can take the stage I scream. "I volunteer!" The Peacekeepers guide me onto the stage "So what's your name?" He asks me. I smile, grab the microphone and say. "My name is Whitney Heart." And hand him the microphone back. Now it's time to prove myself.

**Percy Thames,16,D4M**

I'm sweating, clutching a trident in one hand and a shield in the other. "Come on Percy, thrust then bloke come on!" My father shouts. I thrust the wooden trident as him, it hits him but then he thrusts his spear and I raise the circular shield and bloke the attack. I knock his spear to the side and then thrust the trident and it hits him squarely in the stomach, he is slightly winded and I hit the circular shield on his chest and he falls to the floor, he's coughing quite a lot.

"W-well done my boy. If you fight like that in the arena then maybe you'll have your own victors house." He says as he cuts up. I bow. My father won the Hunger Games a long time ago when he was eighteen. I think it was the one hundred and first or something. I've watched the tape of that a lot. He was so masterful with his spear, every time he killed someone he got them right in the eye. Although it was so long ago he still looks as handsome as he did all those years ago. People say I have his looks. I guess it's true. We're both really good looking and tones. I guess the difference is that my hair is slightly more curlier than his, he has a beard and I don't. But other than that we're identical. My father then begins to speak after he has caught his breath. "Anyway it's the reaping, today, take a shower and then we can go." He says. I smile and nod. He really wants me to win the Hunger games. Carry on the family name.

After my shower we're both ready. I wear blue jeans and a white shirt that's unbuttoned at the top. Me, my dad, my mom and my sister all walk towards the reaping. "Remember Percy, when you volunteer look strong, powerful and confident. Stand up straight and don't slouch. You need a strong stance when you're fighting and when you're with the camera's look strong." He says. I nod, I'll do him proud that's for sure. He walks away, I don't know where he goes and I don't really care. I register and go to the sixteen year old boys.

Of course Umi announces and some girl volunteers. Now it's my turn. Before he can even call out his name I shoot up and yell. "I volunteer!" I don't wait for the peacekeepers I eagerly go to the stage, with a huge smile on my face. "Oh well, someone's definitely eager. What's your name?" He asks me. I grin at him, I grin to Whitney, I grin to all of Panem. Their future victor is grinning to all of them. "My name of Percy Thames and I'm going to win for all of you guys. Wait for me District four!"


	5. District 5 reaping

**Britan Wikiheart,14,D5F**

I sigh as I get dressed in my casual clothes. The reaping is nothing important to me really, I've gone three years without being reaped so far, and I can go another four right? Seriously I don't get why everyone acts like it's such a big deal, people go wearing their best clothes (which normally isn't so good). I just prefer to wear casual clothes to the reaping because then I can go back and have some real fun. It's always pretty unpleasant watching the unlucky kid get dragged out to the stage only to be killed later. All I know is that I won't allow it to be me any time soon.

What worries me is my sister. It's her first year she's twelve and nervous. I'm wearing a baggy blue tracksuit, some worn out black trainers that are second hand and a white T-shirt. I don't really care how I look, it's not like anyone is going to care how I look. I look at Rose, that's her name. "Kids, let's go, we're going to be late to the reaping!" My mom calls out. I take Rose by the hand but she doesn't budge, I can tell nerves are getting to her. "It's okay, your name is only in there once, there's other girls in there with their names in there like ten times." I say. _People like me._

We then quickly run over to the reaping. I go and stand with the other fourteen year old girls. Our new escort shows up, we don't know her name. She just calls herself 'Flux'. Which is a stupid name in my opinion. The children in the Capitol have ridiculous names, and ridiculous accents it's unbelievable. I always hide a smirk when one of them speaks. "Okay now for the lucky lady who will be picked." She sounds nervous, after all it is her first time doing this.

"Rose Wikiheart."

My heart skips a beat. I spot my Sister about to go out into the open, her tears rolling down her face. She looks like she's going to break down. I cannot allow this to happen. I run out and call out. "I volunteer!" Without really thinking. I run up to the stage, not caring that I have just pretty much sentenced myself to an early death. "Oh a- a volunteer, a-and what's your name dear?" She asks. I pretty much stutter out my own name. "Britan Wikiheart..."

**Ari Walter,15,D5M**

I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I then smile to myself. _Looking good as usual Ari._ I think to myself as I finish combing my dirty blonde hair. I simply adore myself too much sometimes. I throw the comb away and put on my brown shoes. "Come on son we're gonna be late!" My dad yells from outside. He gets annoyed frequently with how long I take to get ready but when you have good looks like mine you need to refine them enough to get the girls.

I leave the small house that I call me home and get to the reaping with barely five minutes to spare. I register and go to the other fifteen year old boys. Our district's escort comes and picks the first name. "Rose Wikiheart."However not long before that someone else volunteers for her. The little girl and the other little girl look similar, maybe they're probably sisters. She reveals her name to be Britan Wikiheart, yes I was right, definitely her sister but to be honest she doesn't look much older or stronger than her little sister. So why volunteer? She will probably die as well.

"And now for the boys." She announces.

She draws a name from the bowl and read out. "Ari Walter." The sound is almost muffled in my ear, I don't think I heard her right. I don't notice it's really me until a peacekeeper literally shoves out of the crowd. _Oh..._ I slowly walk over to the stage and go up the stairs onto the stage. I wish there was someone to volunteer for me but I have no siblings, and I doubt any of my friends would volunteer for me, we're not that close unfortunately.

I can see tears streaming down my father's face. I mouth to him. 'I'm sorry dad.' And then I am forced to shake hands with the little girl. I'm so much bigger than her. She's probably a whole half a foot shorter than me. We then walk into the justice building side by side. Marching into imminent death.

**Sorry this took so long. School and stuff.**


	6. District 6 reaping

**Ayakon Ishkavik,D6F,18**

I sigh as I run in my house, still in my jogging stuff. Black second hand tracksuit, white shirt and really old trainers that are too big for me (our family is pretty poor). "Aya! You are late! Quickly bath and be down in ten minutes!" My father says, he looks pretty pissed off, if we're late our whole family will be whipped (again). I quickly run upstairs, passing my twin brother Michael. I go into our 'bathroom' fill up our super sized bucket with water and begin to wash myself. I notice it'd cold, I need to remind Michael to refill our hot water. It's damn cold and it makes me shiver!

I scrub all the sweat and grime off me. I know I need to get out quickly. So I hop out, dry myself and get changed. I wear a white dress that buttons up from my stomach to my neck. I don't like wearing revealing clothes very much. I leave the house with my mom, dad and brother. "You look very beautiful petal." My mom whispers to me. I smile, she rarely ever reassures me of this stuff. It's me and my brother's final year of being eligible for the reaping, we're so close to freedom from the awful games.

I register and go stand with the other eighteen year old girls. My brother winks at me before he leaves to stand with the other eighteen year old boys. His long hair that reaches to the base of his neck stands out so I can easily locate him. Our district escort smiles and speaks. He doesn't sound much like he's from the Capitol to be honest. "Alright district six, I hope you lot are like, totally ready for the reaping!" He announces.

"First we'll start with the chicks." He reaches into the bowl and reads out the name.

"Ayakon Ishkavik!"

_N-no. No way. I was so close yet... Oh why. Please let someone volunteer, I have too much to lose. Noo!_

The peacekeepers grab me by the arms and practically force me out of the crowd. I begin to walk to the stage slowly. _This isn't fair. My final year and I get reaped. Goodbye District six. It was nice living here..._

**Michael Ishkavik,D6M,18**

I finish getting ready for the reaping, I have to wait for my twin sister to get back from jogging, I warned her not to go jogging on reaping day but her excuse? '_Do you seriously want a fat sister Michael?' _I finish brushing my long black hair and throw on my white shirt and black trousers. Finally my sister comes home and dad shouts at her and she goes and gets ready. She takes only about ten minutes getting ready and then we leave.

It's my final year in the reaping bowl and then I don't have to worry about the stupid reaping again. I can go back to doing my own thing. My family doesn't know it but me and my friends like to steal some morphling and take some, it feels cool and it's kind of fun. I know I'll need to stop, maybe I'll quit after the reaping or something. The fear of being reaped is what mostly drove me to it.

I register and give my sister a wink. It's a wink to ask; _are you ready to never have to worry about being reaped again? _I go stand with the other eighteen year old boys. Our district's escort then picks the first name out of the bowl. "Ayakon Ishkovic." The whole world stops, I clench my fists so hard they turn pale and icy. I see my sister forced out of the crowd, I can see my mother looking sad, trying to hold in the tears. Our District escort then announces. "And now for the dudes..."

_"Michael Ishkavic"_

Suddenly the whole world explodes around me. I hear my mother break down into tears and my father desperately trying to comfort her. I slowly walk to the stage. I pray for a volunteer, I don't want to be forced to kill my own twin. I slowly walk to the stage, desperate stalling. "Hurry up bro, we ain't got all day you know!" Our escort shouts through the microphone, sounding frustrated. _Go fuck yourself. You don't know what I'm feeling like right now._

I take the stage. "Congratulations to district six's tributes." The escort announces. I turn to my sister, I can see tears rolling down her eyes. I won't cry, I'll stay strong for both of us. I make a silent vow in my head. _I swear I'm going to destroy the Capitol with my own two hands. Burn it to the fucking ground. I swear... _We then reluctantly shake hands and are led to the justice building. Walking into certain death side to side. Brother and sister.


	7. District 7 reaping

**Demi Lanzerr,17,D7F**

I sigh as I try my hardest to chop some more wood. We're going to be dismissed two hours early to get ready for the reaping. Lucky me right? I continue chopping through wood, I'm all hot and sweaty from cutting all that wood, I've been going for almost five hours straight with barely any sleep because I really need to money. Me and my brother have been working overtime just so we don't starve. I really hate that. "Alright guys, you're free to go, make sure you're at the reaping!" Our boss announces. I smile and put my axe down. I guess when you've been chopping wood as long as I have you get to develop some upper body strength and muscle.

I get home and take a bath in our oversized bucket. My family is probably out getting some stuff. I'll probably just see them at the reaping or something. After I finish cleaning myself of all the sweat I brush down my brown hair and wear my best clothes (which are crap, mostly second hand). I sigh as I decide to leave for the reaping. The odds really aren't in my favor this year. I've had to take so much extra grain and oil from them it's unbelievable.

I leave the house and jog to the reaping at the district square. I register and go stand with the other seventeen year old girls. Our district escort comes over, he looks so fake, he looks almost like a plastic lego man. His skin is so shiny and his hair looks plastic as well, his skin looks a little bit green! What kind of person makes themselves look almost plastic just to look young? It's funny because he's probably in his seventies but just lots of surgery to make himself look young but he just looks like a life-like toy.

"Alright district seven! Are you ready for the reaping for the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Huuunnnngeeerrrr gaaammmmesss?!" He's trying to make the mood more upbeat but just... isn't working. Everyone looks at him with a blank expression. No one and I mean no one is happy about this occasion. He sighs and picks a name from the girls bowl. "Demi Lanzerr!" He calls out.

_I knew this would happen eventually. Why did my mom make me take out so much tesserae?_

I simply walk over to the stage, I need a way to win, somehow I will return home to District seven. _Even if it means becoming a monster._

**Cyrus Redick,18,D7M**

I cut down my last tree and the guy dismisses us. I walk home and to my house. I live with my mother who doesn't care about me. She just sits on the couch. "Oh it's you again, well go to the reaping then, I'll see you in a bit." She says nonchalantly. I scowl as I go to shower, yes we can somehow afford a shower, I've just been doing a lot of work with barely any sleep.

After showering I go and get dressed on some casual clothes. A black T-shirt, white trousers and a cool gold necklace I stole from some peacekeepers a while ago. My close-cropped hair looks good, although it makes me look cool in my opinion although people immediately mark me down as a juvenile person as soon as they see (although they aren't wrong). I work and steal for most of my stuff so yea.

I get to the reaping with my mom, although it's my last year I'm not really bothered. I'm volunteering, I hate life here anyway. I register and stand with the other eighteen year old boys. At the girls section I see all the eighteen year old girls and see Demi, she's kind of my crush although she doesn't feel the same way probably (she thinks I'm a weirdo). Our escort calls out the girls names. "Demi Lanzerr."

Oh great, now I have to volunteer, it may be my final chance with Demi once and for all. He then reaches into the boys bowl. "Matteo Crushvik." I then jump out of the crowd and yell as loud as I can at the top of my lungs. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I am taken to the stage by two very tall peacekeepers and I take the microphone from the escort. "My name is Cyrus Redick." My mother doesn't look sad at all. She is... smiling, well of course she is. She's the one who is forcing me to volunteer for this stupid thing in the first place. I remember it now.

_"Argh you're such a useless son. I wish you were out of my house!"_

_"Fine then, you know what. Fuck you mom, you never cared did you? Just because dad died. Well I'll be gone, maybe even dead. I'll volunteer for the Hunger games if that'll shut your bitch mouth!"_

_"Fine then. Go volunteer, I hope you die in the bloodbath you idiotic child. You're a disgrace to this family!" _

I shake hands with Demi, she's giving me a confused look. I grin at her and she recoils after we shake hands and we both walk into the justice building.


	8. District 8 reaping

**Patricia Shaw, 16, D8F**

I look up at the sky as I sit in the meadow. I rarely ever get moments to myself like this, were I can just be alone and keep myself to myself. I'm not really a social person or a talkative person or even that likeable. I prefer to keep myself to myself; people say I give off a depressing vibe but who wouldn't be? If they had no parents and had to live in a orphanage with some other unfortunate kids you didn't even like. I should be with the other kids right now but I said I was going to get some stuff and decided to sit in this sunny meadow, it's a good day.

I know it's reaping day today and the kids in the orphanage will be expecting me back soon so we can go to the reaping together, a lot of kids live in that orphanage, I'm just one of many. I hate it there really, I never talk to the other children there, and they're all idiots anyway.

I sigh as I get up from the grass and make my way back to the orphanage. I get there and as a group we walk to the reaping. I register and go stand with the other sixteen year old girls. Our district escort calls herself 'Dazzle' even though that's not really her name, it's just because she always wears clothes that sparkle in the sunlight, clothes that our district probably made for her lazy ass.

"Alright district eight, it is time for the reaping for the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games!" She says in her posh Capitol accent and claps. No one claps in return. "Alright now for the girls, let's see the lucky lady who gets to represent this district."

_Hah!_ I think to myself. _Lucky? District eight hasn't won in fifteen years!_ She then draws a name out of the reaping bowl and reads out the unfortunate soul on it. "Patrica Shaw!" My body freezes and tenses up. I have... just been reaped. I slowly and carefully make my way out of the crowd and onto the stage, walking slowly but surely. The children at the orphanage don't seem to care much, it's not like I was important there anyway. _I have nothing to come back to anyway._

**Ryan Hitch, 12, D8M**

I'm not really nervous at all. My mom and dad are just getting ready upstairs. I'm reading a book down here, it's just about textiles and different clothes. Considering the district we come from we're actually pretty well off here. My dad owns a textile place. We have a piano, decent house, shower and some books. I'm sitting on our tacky couch and reading. My mom and dad come from up stairs. "Alright let's go Ryan, you nervous about your first reaping?" I shake my head. Why should I be nervous? My name is only there once.

We get to the reaping, a casually register and go stand with the other frightened looking twelve year olds. "Why are you guys so nervous?" I ask a boy in front of my. He's shaking and looks like he's going to be sick, if he does get reaped I know he'll be screwed for sure. "A-aren't you?" He asks me. I smile and shake my head. "My name is only in there once, I don't have to worry about a thing." I say with a casual grin and sigh.

Our district escort then calls out the name of this girl. She looks average really, although she looks a bit strong, she'll tall but in terms of looks she's only a little bit average, not much that stands out other than height. He then reaches into the boys bowl.

_I feel like playing some piano when I get home. Yea I'll play some piano, and maybe my mom will read me a story tonight. She hasn't read me one in a while and th-_

Suddenly two peacekeepers take me by my underarms and literally drag me towards the stage. Why are they dragging me? Shouldn't they be dragging the kid who's been reaped? But then I see that there's no male spot next to the girl and a realization hits me. _I've been reaped..._

I go onto the stage. We are asked to shake hands and suddenly tears roll from my cheeks, my bottom lip quivers and I start sobbing. I grab the microphone and shout in it. "Please! Someone volunteer please! I want to go home. I want my mommy, please don't take me. Don't take me in there please. I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!" Two peacekeepers then grab me by my arms and start dragging my kicking and screaming figure in the justice building.

_Why won't anyone save me? Why?_


	9. District 9 reaping

**Millie Sullvic, 13, D9F**

Oh god it's reaping day, the worst day of the year. I've had to take so much tesserae it's not even fair. I forgot how many times my name is in there but I don't like it. I may only be thirteen but still, you never know what could happen. I dress up, it's just me and my dad, my mom died at child birth. I feel sick to my stomach; I'm so pale and look so sickly. My dad reassures me before we have to go to sign in. "Don't worry sweetheart, you won't get picked. I'm usually right." He says to me, he plants a kiss on my forehead and leaves to stand with the adults.

I walk to the thirteen year old girls. Wearing a sea blue dress that's not that bad, my dad managed to scrape enough money to buy it for me. My red hair covers my left eye, I'm so scared, I just want to sink into the floor and never be seen again. I look around, I see our district escort show up. He's wearing a normal suit to give him a suave look with his black hair greased back. He has a weird black mustache that makes him look more classy.

"Alright kids, now to pick our tributes." He says in a rather bored voice. He has been doing this for years, district nine rarely wins anyway so of course he'd be pretty bored. He picks out a name from the girls bowl. "Millie Sulvic." Suddenly the world around me feels light, lighter than air itself, my name was actually called out. I was actually picked, this just... can't be. It's not fair. Why me? I slowly walk on stage, the fear evident in my eyes. My father's bottom lip is trembling and tears are rolling down his cheeks.

As I get on stage I see everyone starring at my and then I feel... damp. I feel wet, and then it starts dripping out my dress and onto the stage, it's making the pattering noise, and making a puddle. I've actually... wet myself. In front of all of Panem, I was so scared I just wet myself. It feels really wet and it kind of smells. I wet myself in my new dress, my father must be so embarrassed, I'm going red just thinking about it. I can see a few kids snickering and giggling. I've embarrassed and wet myself in front of all of Panem!

**David Fall, 16, D9M**

Reaping day. The worst day of the year. Just to see another two kids from District 9 die helplessly all over again. Still I'm in a good mood, as always. I've got a bunch of pranks set up and ready for some peacekeepers when I get back. People call me 'District 9's joker' because I always play pranks on people and joke around. I'm like a clown basically. Me, my mum and my older brother (who is nineteen) all go to the reaping, we get there like five minutes early.

We then register and I'm one of the first people there. From there our district escort walks outside and doesn't even try and lighten the mood a little bit. _What a downer. Here you are sending us off into certain death. Can't you at least tell a joke or something?_ I think to myself. He then calls out the first name. "Millie Sulvic." A red head then walks onto stage, she can't be any older than fifteen. But then before he can call for the boys something amusing happens, very amusing. She actually wets herself... in front of everyone.

A few kids (including me) start laughing but I'm laughing the loudest. I've done pranks that makes people wet their pants in their sleep, I've done pranks that makes it look like they've wet themselves but this girl just did it on stage willingly!

_Ha ha ha ha ha._

"Er, well erm, okay. N-now for the boys."

I'm still laughing my ass off.

_Ha ha ha ha ha._

"David Fall."

_Ha ha h-_

My laughter stops in its tracks. Stops in my throat and my expression turns into one of horror. No way, I got reaped, I haven't taken any tesserae out or anything. Why have I been picked? Peacekeepers come to grab me. "Calm your tits guys. I'm going, I'm going." I say. I then slowly walk next to the girl, careful not to stand in her piss puddle. I shake hands with her and then we are guided into the justice building.

_I guess I won't be laughing anymore._


	10. District 10 reaping

**Pandora Woolkins, 18, D10F**

"Oi Pandora! When you've finished with the cattle go inside. We gotta get ready!" My older brother shouts. "Alright Ken!" I shout back. I sigh as I lead the last cattle back into the stable. I take off the gloves and throw them in the bucket. I'm so dirty right now it's unbelievable. I live with my older brother who's legally allowed to take care of me. I go and take a bath in our over sized bucket. My brother is pretty cool, he owns this house because our parents died so we just work on the ranch. We have to give away the cattle we breed to the Capitol, he teaches me about real life and stuff.

After I finish my 'bath' I then change and me and my brother attend the reaping. He isn't reaping age anymore so goes to the adults section. I go to stand with the other eighteen year old girls. Our district escort walks over rocking this... stupid get-up. She's wearing a... cowboy outfit. Trousers with cow prints on it. A leather coat and a brown cowboy hat. Okay I wear those cowboy hats but most of us do not dress like that. And to make it even worse she tries to copy our district ten accent.

"Okay y'all, now it's time to pick here's year's new tributes!"

Everyone is just looking at her poorly impersonated accent. She's obviously new. She then reaches into the girls bowl. "Pandora Woolkins!" She shouts.

My mouth drops open, my jaw hangs, I was picked? How could I have been picked? No way. I get out the crowd and walk to the stage, my arms hanging limply at my sides, they feel like noodles at the moment, hanging and swaying at my sides, I know I must look like a weakling right now.

_Out of all the people to be picked. It has to be me._

**Joe Feltman, 15, D10M**

I look at myself and sigh, I look like a tool in this outfit. White shirt with blue jeans and a brown hat. Especially with my long hair, why do I have to wear this? I sigh as I slowly walk outside the house, my mom and dad said that they'd meet me at the reaping. I honestly wish I don't get reaped. Especially with my bad knee, I can barely stand on it for more than five minutes, I can't even run properly. I sort of have to wear a cast on it. It happened when I was playing on the roof, it was raining, I went to get off and slipped. I can never walk the same way again.

I get to the reaping in about ten minutes (I walk slower because of my knee). I register with the other fifteen year old boys and stand in line. Our escort comes in rocking this district ten get-up which I find pretty amusing considering the occasion. It's comical. He then calls out the name of this girl, I've seen her on a ranch a few times but that's it. I didn't even know her name until now.

"Now for the boys y'all!"

He takes out a name.

He reads it out...

"Joe Feltman!"

I suddenly collapse to the floor, everything going black. The last thing I remember thinking was. _I can't believe this._


	11. District 11 reaping

**Thaihele Moore, 12, D11F**

"Come on Thai we're going to be late, hurry up! Move it!" My dad shouts as he grabs me by the arm and pulls me through the empty streets of District eleven. If we're late we'll be whipped and living in District eleven it's likely to be forty or so lashes until you pass out. My father and I were supposed to meet my mother and sister at the reaping. We get there, just barely; I am quickly registered and then taken with the other twelve year old girls. Our district escorts comes in. He's an old guy who is called 'Ziorak.' He has dark brown skin but still looks dressed for success. He's probably one of the only Capitol people who don't have surgically altered skin.

He speaks in his raspy and slow voice. "Settle down children. It is time to pick our tributes for the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games!" He then reaches into the girls bowl and reads the slip of paper. "Thaihele Moore!"

My mouth drops open, my legs wobble beneath my feet. No way, I actually was picked, my name is only in there once and it was just my luck I get picked for the games. Maybe someone will volunteer when they realize they have reaped a twelve year old? I walk out of the crowd and Ziorak looks pretty surprised he reaped a twelve year old. _Yep. You just sentenced me to death buddy._ I think to myself as I walk on the stage next to him. I try to put on a brave face and smile. _Don't look weak Thai. Anything but that._

**Griffin Taylor, 17, D11M**

I smile as I finish brushing my hair. I'm mixed race, my mother is white and my father is black. We're a pretty happy family, I have one brother who's not reaping age yet, he'd still eight. He had another four years to go until he has to face the terror. I smile to myself in the mirror, all those days of carrying flour and bread in the sun paid off. I have some muscle now. I'm tall, I look pretty physically intimidating but I'm usually a pretty friendly guy.

The four of us walk to the reaping, I register and go stand with the other sixteen year old boys. Ziorak comes in and calls out "Thaihele Moore!" A small girl walks out. She's African American and pretty small, twelve years old by the looks of her. She doesn't look scared, she puts on a brave face. As if fear will never get to her. But I know on the inside she is worried and scared, she takes the stage. I sigh, now just for the boys.

He draws out the boy's name. "Griffin Taylor!"

I clench my fists. I had a feeling this would happen, all the Tesserae I had been taking out to help our family survive and not starve. It was difficult but I had to do it, even if it meant this had a possibility of happening. I sigh as walk out, not scared, but rather and peace. _I just need to make sure I don't die. It can't possibly be that hard._

Although District eleven has had a victor recently I can't be cocky. I shake hands with the little girl, Thaihele and we walk into the justice building together.


	12. District 12 reaping

**Last District. They reduced in quality a little bit because I wanted to finish all of them today!**

* * *

**Rockie Spolt, 14, D12F**

I finish doing up my brown hair in a pony tail and get ready to go to the reaping. My mother is already ready, it's just me, as always. It's my second year in there and I've already been taking tesserae, my mother made me take it as soon as I turned twelve. _"We all need to take risks for this family Rockie." _And so I did, the two of us struggle to make ends meet. My mom said that we'd do something nice after the reaping, I can't wait to see what it is. I hope it's something cool and exciting. I grin to myself, wondering what it might be.

I register and go with the other fourteen year old girls. My mother is in the adult section and I grin at her. Our escort comes, covered in make-up and that tight purple dress as always. "Alright district twelve, let's pick the lucky young man and woman to represent district twelve in the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games!" She says. _Lucky isn't quit the word I'd use to describe it but okay._ I sigh as I look around, wondering who she'll pick. I hope it's someone I don't like then I can laugh as they die and get slaughtered on live television.

"Rockie Spolt."

I feel like my heart has stopped and been torn to shreds. No way. How could I of all people have been picked. This can't be right, was it all the tesserae? Probably. I sigh as I walk onto the stage, I'm fighting back tears and fear and trying to look brave and not afraid. Our escort then claps for me but no one in District twelve claps, absolutely no one is happy to see a young girl like me probably die in the arena. _Well, that's just life right?_

**Robert Xavier, 16, D12M**

I finish washing the grime out of my hair from the mines. Ever since the rebellion we have been forced to go into the mines and sixteen not eighteen, I guess it's kind of a punishment. Now we have an even greater risk of dying now. I can't really complain, it is the Capitol after all. I then change get ready to go to the reaping. My curly blonde hair is still a bit wet but it'll dry in the sun for sure. I dry it with a towel.

I see a note my mom left me.

_Robert, please go and buy some eggs_

_-Mom_

Oh so we finally got money. Onthe way to the reaping I stop by the market and buy some eggs, I go back home, write a note that says.

_Got the eggs._

_-Robert_

I leave again, my mom always sends me to places to get stuff, it gets annoying after a while but I need to help her out, she's not very well. I wish there was a way I could give her some medicine, she could die in her sickly state without medicine but we're so poor we can't get the medicine we need. It's just totally not fair, if we were in the Capitol she would be healthy again no questions asked.

I go and stand with the other sixteen year old boys and out escort comes over. He calls out the first name. "Rockie Spolt."

_What the fuck kind of a name if Rockie?_

He then reaches into the boys bowl, takes the tin slip of paper and calls out. "Robert Xavier!" The whole world around me seems to be contorting itself, I was picked, my expression turns into a shocked and scared one. No way, I'm seriously going into the games. But then I think to myself._ But if I win I can save my mother with my money. But if I lose I die. Risk my life to save a life._

I take the stage. "Well here's your tributes District twelve!"

I shake Rockie's hand and we walk into the justice building. My last thought it. _I have to win these. To save my mother..._

* * *

**Reapings are finally finished! Next is the tribute parade!**


	13. The tribute parade

**Capitol Sponsor**

Oh it's finally that time! The tributes have been selected and now it's time for the tribute parade, they'll be shown off to the world. I'm a sponsor, I've been a sponsor for years; it's pretty fun, knowing that I have the power to save these children's petty lives. I sit in my favorite green in the crowd. It's not shiny or sparkly, just a normal dress with a red rose on it. I'm not cheering like everyone else, I'm focused, this is more like a time to be thinking who I want to sponsor.

Finally the chariots roll out.

First it's district one. I see that black haired girl from district one, she looks dangerous, beside her is that nervous looking boy who's presumably her district partner. As always District one has one of the best costumes, this time they are draped in gold and diamond. I can barely see a single bit a flesh under all the jewels and gold they are wearing, the luxuries it probably lighter than air because they are waving no problems the jewels flap around. Of course Shine has a bigger smile on her face than Gloss.

Now District two rolls out. That blonde girl from District two instantly catches my eye. Her hair is shining, literally shining; it has some kind of specially designed hair conditioner. And next to her is Mitchell, that boy with the really curly hair. They are both dressed in, gladiator outfits? It's strange, they both look ready for battle, ready to battle to the death, both in sparkling gold armor that illuminated them both. I would definitely love a stylist like they have, especially since District two is known for being brutal fighters.

Next is District three. That little girl Kim Shae, and her district partner Ben Franks. Their outfits are sort of... unoriginal. They're dressed like robots with a light bulb on top to show cleverness and the robot outfit means mechanics I guess. It's pretty unoriginal considering I've seen this outfit on District three tributes about thirty times now. They so need fresh ideas, but right now they're pretty disappointing but I feel so sorry for that little girl, I put her down as a _maybe_ for a sponsor, it depends on her skills really.

Next is District four. Now what they're wearing isn't surprising but it's not unoriginal. The brown haired girl from District four is wearing a scuba suit, however she has a... net cape attached to her. An actual net cape so she looks like a super hero. But the only saving she'll have to be doing in the arena is saving her life. Next to her is that boy, his name it Percy Thames. He's so cute as well. I know his father, I'm definitely going to sponsor him, if his father has been training him as well as he says. He's wearing a scuba suit with scale decorations on it. However the scuba diving suit is torn up, revealing some of his tanned flesh, not too revealing so it's revealing too much but revealing enough to look desirable, very smart district four stylist.

Now it's District five. Ahh, that handsome boy from District five. His blonde hair rims his face, Ari walter. He's dressed like a power plant worker, the costume is horrible, and Britan is wearing the same thing. Very unoriginal and boring, and dull, very dull.

District six rolls around. I'm going to admit when both of the twins were reaped my heart broke. They look so much like each other Ayakon and Michael. But their outfits are boring and generic, they're dressed like engineers, I guess for fixing cars and transport. Despite the horrible outfits I want to sponsor one of them. It's too bad only one of them can live, if any.

District seven rolls around, I'm interested in that boy, Cyrus. A volunteer from a poorer district is very, rare. Why would he do that? But their outfits are meh. They're not naked but not very well clothed either; both with loincloths around their privates and painted in brown and green. I guess it sort of makes sense but it's not very creative, just painting your tributes with colours that represent their district, come on be more original!

I've sort of started losing interest at this point. District eight rolls around. I see that kid who burst out crying at the reaping. I already know not to sponsor him, he'll probably die in the bloodbath. His district partner doesn't seem like much either, she's so quiet, they're waving at the crowd, trying to look brave. I don't really plan on sponsoring thing to be completely honest, District eight hasn't had a victor in a long time. I've lost all faith in that district. They're just dressed in Capitol like clothes but other than that nothing stands out about them.

District nine rolls around and I don't really bother observing them much. That girl who wet herself on stage and the boy who was laughing at her. I just can't take the two of them seriously, especially with the outfits they're wearing. They are wearing clothes lined with grain! What the hell?! I suppress laughter and look at the next chariot.

District ten are dressed as cows as always. It's been happening for the past ten years now. I don't have high hopes for either of them. Joe fainted when he was reaped and the other girl didn't look very promising, I'll just have to wait and see how they perform in the arena. Although I don't see them going far.

District eleven are next. They are dressed as plain old farmers. The mixed race one, I can't remember his name much. I just remember he was tall and intimidating, potentially could make it very far, despite the plain outfit he seems impressive, I definitely approve. His district partner. Thaihele or something. She's so small and so cute. I could just eat her up, it would suck to see her die. I love both the district eleven tributes equally!

Now finally district twelve. I always am excited to see what district twelve comes up with. And I am not disappointed. Both of them are holding hands and wearing... smoking suits. The suits are emitting smoke, however the smoke is strategically placed so it covers everyone else except for them. Very smart District twelve stylist. It's too bad they rarely ever produce good tributes, so much potential. However the boy, Robert Xavier is of average size, he's a bit on the skinny side judging from his outfit. I don't see the girl going far though.

The smoke clears and the chariots stop. President Tom Snow steps out. Wearing his crimson suit, he's young a young president but always dressed for success. His eyes constantly speak 'danger'. He takes a look at his golden watch that sparkles in the light and welcomes the tributes. "Welcome! Welcome tributes, we admire your bravery and your sacrifice for our entertainment!" He announces and raises his arm, he's grinning, he adores these sadistic games. "Once again I say. Welcome to the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games!"


	14. Training (Day one)

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

"Come on Cyrus, Aimee said we need to get there early!" Demi yells as I finish throwing on the training sessions clothes. It has my name as the back and has a 'number seven'. Aimee is our mentor, she won the games four years ago when she was fifteen by killing her victims stealthily. "I'm coming out!" I yell out. As I leave the room, there's Demi, outside waiting for me. She looks beautiful as always, she gives me a weird look. "Erm Cyrus. Stop staring at me you weirdo." She scoffs and then turns to walk out the door. Despite the way she treats me I'm still smitten with her. When we were younger, like little kids we used to be friends but then she ditched me once we got into our teenage years. She just didn't like my 'ways'. So I'v e had no friends but I still have a crush on her. Yea I know it's stupid but that's just life I guess.

We are one of the first ones at the training center. The only two that beat us are District twelve and District four. The boy from District twelve looks nervous, the girl looks like she's about to faint and the boy and girl from four looks excited (not surprising considering they are careers). Slowly more and more tributes come down until everyone is there. Then Atla walks in the center of all of us and begins a speech.

The speech drones on for about five minutes and then she parts with. "Best of luck tributes."

**Patrica Shaw, 16, D8F**

The careers immediately go the most dangerous looking weapons. The boy from four takes a spear and throws it at a dummy, hitting it squarely in the chest. The boy from district two goes to the throwing knive section and starts throwing them at the dummies, immediately hitting all the vital spots, the head, chest, neck. I'm actually intimidated. I realize I'm just standing there idly and decide I should learn to do something.

I go to the axe station, of course the two tributes from District seven are there but they seem to be... arguing? I go closer and year the boy from seven. "Why don't you want to be in an alliance? I thought we were friends!" The girl from seven then scoffs and pushes him away from her in the chest, scowling. "That friendship ended five years ago 'bad boy'." The boy from seven looks startled and then angry, before he can do anything I step between them.

"Hey listen weirdo, she's obviously ditching you. So piss off." The boy from seven looks like he's going to attack me, as if I slapped him. He then sighs, turns and walks away. I don't know why I did that. I usually don't do that, I guess it's because I'm scared, or angry. I take an axe from the rack and angrily throw it at a dummy. It hits the dummy right in the chest. I'm surprised by this accuracy. The girl looks at me. "Hey, my name is Demi. Sorry about my district partner, he's such a creep. His name is Cyrus, just ignore him." Demi says with a smile. I nod, still surprised by my surprising skill with the axe. "My name is Patrica." I reply.

Demi gives me a look and then grins. "So do you want to be in a alliance? We can be like the axe buddies." She says rather cheerfully. I smile and nod, I really need an alliance. I can't do this by myself. We then start throwing axes together.

**Mitchel John, 17, D2M**

I grin to myself as I finish throwing the knives that were accurate of course. I'm with the other careers and we start chatting. I like these guys, they seem like a cool bunch. Especially that boy from four, he has a certain brutality that the boy from one doesn't have despite his skills in weapons. I start chatting with the boy from four as he continues throwing spears at the dummies. "So you're dad's a victor huh?" I ask him. He grins and nods, obviously proud, I guess he just wants to carry on the family name.

We are then called to lunch. I see the boy from district ten limping. I smile and bash him in the shoulder as I walk past. "Aww? Bad leg ten?" I snicker and the rest of the careers laugh with me. Yep, this is going to be a fun games.

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

I sigh as I sit at the lunch table. Ben made it clear he doesn't want to ally with me, who does? I'm just a little girl who no one wanted to volunteer for, I'm practically worthless. I sit at the table and start eating lunch, at least the Capitol food is cheering me up a little bit. _I won't survive without an alliance and here I am. All by myself._ I think to myself as I finish eating some of my food. I spent the whole training session in the survival courses and the agility, learning first aid, learning how to climb and setting traps etc. If I can't fight then I'll definitely be able to survive.

And then out of nowhere the boy from twelve sits opposite me. Robert Xavier was his name, I have a really good memory. He starts eating his lunch. "Hey." He says to me. I give a weak smile back and say back to him. "Oh hey Xavier." He can tell I'm feeling down, who wouldn't be? Here we are, being locked in a fight to the death with people we don't know. "So I saw you doing some survival stuff, you're pretty good at it. I could use a girl like you." He says with a grin.

_I can't believe it. An alliance?_

I smile at him. "I'd love to be your ally."

* * *

**Nothing else interesting happens.**


	15. Training (Day two)

**Ayakon Ishkavik,18,D6F**

This time me and Michael are one of the last ones to make it to training. We spent most of the first day doing some camouflage and survival, learning how to fix each other up in case one of us gets hurt. Of course we are going to be in an alliance together, if we are going to die then we'll do it together, in the best case scenario only one of us lives. Me and Michael both go to the weapons station. I look at a few weapons I might like, Michael immediately goes and picks up a glaive and starts testing it out on a dummy, he actually does pretty well with it, managing to spill it's fake but very realistic guts all over the place.

_Could I really see myself doing that to a person? _

I turn and look at some weapons, I see a sword so I just decide to try hacking some dummies with it but it just doesn't feel right. As I'm swinging I see the boy from District eight walk over, he's shaking like it's winter and he picks up a knife with a shaky hand and looks at it. He noticed Mike's blood covered glaive and looks frightened. I remember seeing hi reaping tape, he cried and bawled as the peacekeepers dragged him into the justice building. I see the strong careers who are bullying the little district nine girl at the moment by laughing at her as she fails to start a fire and realize I want this boy to team up with me and Mike.

"Hey." I say to him and he looks up at me.

"H-hey."

"My name is Ayakon and this is my brother Michael. What's your name?"

"M-my name is R-ryan Hitch."

I smile. "Say, Ryan would you like to team up with me and my brother?"

He smiles and nods. "Y-yes please."

Alright, I think that should be fine.

**Griffin Taylor, 17, D11M**

I've been working in the hand to hand station. Using my strength to my advantage. The instructor shows me a bunch of grapples and joint locks, I would definitely cause a bunch of pain to tributes in the arena with these techniques; although it will be hard if I'm unarmed and they're using swords and spears. In addition to this some of the careers are just so much bigger than me. Like the boy from District two or the boy from one. Although I haven't really heard much from him.

I decide to go to the edible plants section even though I know this stuff. However before I can start identifying stuff I see a... commotion. It's involving the boy from four, Thaihele and the boy from seven. I go to get a closer look and see that the boy from seven and the boy from four are just about ready to fight each other right now.

"Piss off man. It ain't good to pick on little kids."

"Fuck you poor boy. It ain't none of your business."

The boy from four (I think his name was Percy or something) shoves him. The boy from seven (I remember his name being Cyrus or something) then turns red and looks ready to punch him, botyh his fists clenched. However before anything can happen I see the boy from District two come over, come to think of it those two have been getting pretty friendly with each other.

"Oi, don't make me punch you." He snarls.

"You guys are sick, just because this little girl from eleven couldn't throw a knife you guys think you can pick on her like playground bullies."

"Fuck off." The boy from four snarls.

At this point Cyrus shoves the boy from four, the boy from two slams his fist in Cyrus's face and thent he trainers have to get involved, all restraining the three intimidating boys. "Watch, in the arena I'm gonna fucking spear you in the heart."

They are then taken to separate stations.

I go up to Thai (who looks pretty shaken at this point). I can't leave her alone with these careers. "So erm, would you like to maybe chill with me in the arena? We'd both me useful to each other." Thai then smiles and nods, at least I won't be alone in the arena. We then go to lunch and sit together.

**David Fall, 16, D9M**

After lunch I go over to the bow and arrow stations. I haven't really tried it but I guess I'll give it a shot. I take a bow and an arrow and the instructor shows me how to do it. I then decide to try it for myself, I shoot at the dummy and hit it in the arm. Not too bad I guess. I try it again and hit it closer and closer to the heart but it's still difficult, I can't shoot it at a split seconds notice. When I manage to sink my arrow into its head I'm tapped on the shoulder.

I spin around to see that boy from five who everyone thinks is 'good looking' and that girl from five. The boy is called Ari I think and the girl is called Britan. They seem to be in some sort of alliance together I guess. "Hey, you seem to be a pretty good shot." Ari says to me with a grin.

I shrug my shoulders. "It's really my first time." I confess and put the bow and arrow down.

"Well we need someone with your skills so would you like to join up with us?" Ari asks, Britan just looking at me. I remember how Britan volunteered for her sister and I want to be with someone that brave. Maybe I can bring some light into this alliance. "Sure I guess." I say with a grin. At least I won't be telling jokes to myself in the arena.


	16. Private training scores

**I don't show the private training sessions. Reveals too much about the tributes.**

* * *

**District 1**

**Gloss Miller: 9**

**Shine Luxer: 10**

**District 2**

**Mitchell John: 9**

**Alexis Cryde: 8**

**District 3**

**Ben Franks: 6**

**Kim Shae: 7**

**District 4**

**Percy Thames: 11**

**Whitney Heart: 10**

**District 5**

**Ari Walter: 5**

**Britan Wikiheart: 7**

**District 6**

**Michael Ishkavik: 8**

**Ayakon Ishkavik: 9**

**District 7**

**Cyrus Redick: 8**

**Demi Lanzerr: 8**

**District 8**

**Patricia Shaw: 7**

**Ryan Hitch: 2**

**District 9**

**David Fall: 10**

**Millie Sulvic: 3**

**District 10**

**Joe Feltman: 4**

**Pandora Woolkins: 6**

**District 11**

**Griffin Taylor: 9**

**Thaihele Moore: 6**

**District 12**

**Robert Xavier: 7**

**Rockie Spolt: 5**

* * *

**Next is tribute interviews! I'll be doing it from the POV of interviews which are the most memorable.**


	17. Tribute interviews

**Gloss Miller, 18, D1M**

It's the interviews. My stylist dressed me up in a blue suit with a tie that sparkles, it is embodied his diamonds. I am given a golden watch. I don't know how I managed to get into the careers, I didn't really talk to the much. Although all I did was show them my axe skills and it eased their doubts. I don't think the boy from two or the girl from four like me much though. They think I 'lack brutality'. Well I'll show them in the arena, my resolve has gotten stronger and stronger. My black hair has had so many hair products in it to make it look good and natural.

It's Shine's interview first. She plays the 'seductive but dangerous' angle. She puts on a seductive purr when she speaks but her answers scream 'danger'. She's much more confident than me. "Well let's give it up for Shine!" Julius says, his name is Julius Flickerman. And now it's my time to go up.

"He's from District one, let's hear it for Gloss Miller!" He announces and everyone claps. I sit in the leather chair next to him, trying to look as confident as I can.

"So Gloss, tell us about your life back home. Anyone you're trying to win for?"

My heart is thumping so hard.

"Oh erm. I have a sister at home who really wants me to win. A-and m-my father and mother a-are quite cool as well. I-I wouldn't be here without their s-s-support."

_Damn it Gloss stop stuttering._

Our interview goes on. Him asking about me and me trying to give him interesting answers. And then he asks. "So have you got a special girl back home?"

I look stunned, the whole crowd goes silent. "No. I don't have a girlfriend."

Then my buzzer goes off and I am led off stage.

**Whitney Heart, 16, D4F**

Percy does well in his interview. He gets the whole crowd excited because he is the son of a victor. A lot of his interview is him pointing out similarities between him and his cool dad and the whole crowd loves it. He already has people who really want him to win because of his dad. He gets it so easy.

It is then my interview. I'm not the prettiest so I should play the confident and sarcastic angle.

"So Whitney, how are you liking the Capitol?

"Oh it really sucks Juluis. I come from a place that's less advanced, I get to come here so a week. Oh I absolutely hate it here." I say with a smirk. Julius seems amused and so does the crowd. I've already got them liking me.

Our interview goes on. The two of us talking as if no one is there. I keep the confident and sarcastic angle, and the crowd loves it. My buzzer goes off and I am led away.

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

Julius calls me on. "So Cyrus, it's very interesting to see a volunteer from a lower district. Why did you do that?"

I smirk. "Cos my mom's a bitch."

The whole crowd goes silent throughout the rest of our interview and then Julius asks one final question. It was mostly me being rude towards my mom and the crowd watching intently.

"So Cyrus, if you could say one last thing to someone at home, what would it be?"

I smile again, the perfect opportunity.

"Okay then. Mom I hate you. Go to hell. You only cared about yourself didn't you? I was just the mistake. Well is this what you wanted? Trust me mom, the arena is the last time you see me. Whether I live or die." With that I get up and storm off stage.

**Rockie Spolt, 14, D12F**

It's official, I hate it here. The boy and girl from eleven are good in their interview, the boy gets the crowd laughing but not as much as the boy from nine. He even got my laughing with his jokes. But back to me. I have no alliances, low training score and I'm about to break down. I get called on stage and Julius welcomes me. I'm biting my lip tightly. "So Rockie, how are you enjoying the Capitol?"

"I-it's quite nice." I say bluntly, still trying to sound confident.

"Are you missing anything about district twelve?"

I nod. "M-my family."

"And how are you liking the other triutes?"

I freeze, not able to get my words out. "I-I erm. T-they're erm."

I see someone snicker and I don't want to do this anymore. "I... want to go home." With than I turn and run off stage, too scared to say or do anything.


	18. The Countdown

**Britan Wikiheart, 15,D5F**

It's that day, the day of the games. The day I could die. I had been woken up and eaten breakfast. Me and Ari had to eat the same thing. We got dressed and had to go into a harrier ride to the arena. It had been silent, no one spoke, we would all be out for each other blood in the next few hours, my knees had been shaking. We had all been asked for our arms and they injected our trackers in us. Now the Game makers will know where we are at all times as long as we are in their sick arena.

My stylist then came in. What were given didn't reveal much about the arena. Black T-shirt, green combats, white trainers. No jackets it seemed, does this mean it would be a hot arena? "Well Britan, it's been nice knowing you." He says. Without thinking I embrace him tightly, he hugs me back. "Remember, just get with Ari and stay true to your decisions, don't second guess yourself." He says to me, I nod my head.

_Five seconds until launch._

I nod and walk in the tube, the glass suddenly closes me in and I rise up. Ready to face the cornucopia.

**Pandora Woolkins, 18, D10F**

The first thing I notice is the golden cornucopia but there's no sunlight glinting off it. Why? I look around, there's minimal light, there's some sun rays shining down on it, there's a few sun rays around the cornucopia actually but other than that there's very little sources of light. It's as if we're in a giant cave. I look down at my metal plate and look to my left and right, the boy from two and the girl from six is right next to me. The floor looks like rock, very hard rock, I look behind me (still being careful not to move my feet) and see that it's like a pit, looking closer I notice that there's paths, behind me there's two paths, not too narrow but not wide, only enough to accommodate about two people at most. Will I die if I fall off? I don't know, all I know is that it will probably be hard to see, not impossible but I definitely need to look where I'm going.

The voice of the announcer booms throughout the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen. Let the one hundred and twenty fourth annual Hunger games begin!"

**Ayakon Ishkavik, 18, D6F**

50.

49.

48.

47.

45.

_I can't see Mike. He's probably blocked by the Cornucopia._

44.

43.

42.

41.

40.

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

39

38

37

36

35

_Aww man. That axe sure will come in handy... If I don't die first that is._

34

33

32

31

30

**Percy Thames, 16, D4M**

29

28

27

26

25

_No tridents? I guess I'll just use a spear then._

24

23

22

21

20

**Millie Sulvic, 13, D9F**

19

18

17

16

15

_I want to go home. I don't want to do this._

14

13

12

11

10

**Mitchell John, 17, D2M**

9

8

7

6

5

_This is going to be a blast._

4

3

2

1

**_GONG!_**


	19. The Bloodbath

**Millie Sulvic, 13, D9F**

As soon as the gong sounds everyone starts running, no sprinting towards the cornucopia, everyone trying to get things that could very well be their salvation. Even I run to it, trying to face my fears and run. I just keep running, as I look past I notice the careers have already gone into slaughter mode. I see the boy from one, Gloss was his name and the boy from eight. He's attacking the little boy with his fists, strong powerful fists, in fact the little boy is already bleeding, he has blood running down his face. I just look away and continue running, I scoop up a backpack but I don't know what's in it.

Not wanting to stick around for much longer I turn and attempt to run but a feel a hand grab me by the shoulder and tug me back, off my feet and my back hits the floor with a thump, it hurts because the floor is hard stone. I see Shine Luxer standing over me with a knife in her hand. "My first kill..." She says with a smile and I feel the cool blade pressing against my throat.

I shut me eyes tightly as I feel her bring the blade across my throat, opening the deep wound. I'm coughing and spluttering as blood, warm blood drips from the wound, down my neck. Then suddenly my vision dims, the coughing the spluttering, it all just stops...

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

I need to find Robert, he's my only hope of surviving this. I sprint and see a canteen on the floor, weaving in and out of careers I grab it and look around quickly, making sure no one is coming at me. I see a blue backpack a few meters a head of me, summoning up the courage I get up and sprint over there, I scoop it up by the strap and strap it on my back. However as I look back I see the boy from District one, Gloss. His fists and face are covered in blood and he's running towards me with an axe (presumably from the cornucopia). I scream as he runs at me.

However before he can attack me he's tackled to the ground. For a second I think it's Xavier but then I see it's my district partner. Ben! Ben is on top of him as Gloss desperate tries to overpower him but he was caught by surprise. Why is Ben saving me? We're not even allied together. However before anything can happen I see that career, Alexis Cryde sprinting towards Ben with a Machete in her hand. I only have time to scream before she swings it. It effortlessly cuts through flesh, muscle and bone and his head simply falls off his body and hits the floor with a thud.

I look at the headless body and the head and let out a high pitched scream. Before Alexis could target me I kick my leg out and it hits her in the stomach and she's temporally winded, I take the opportunity to turn and sprint out of there, wanting, no needing to get out of this hell.

**Robert Xavier, 16, D12M**

I'm already at the cornucopia within seconds, armed with a sword, a canteen and two backpacks, one for me one for Kim when we meet up. I see the boy from seven, armed with some sort of saw or something (I didn't see it properly) and he takes a swing at me. I raise my sword and block it and knock him away and turn to sprint away. Cyrus just ignores me and goes to get more stuff. As I run I see one of the twins from six, I think it's Michael, being attacked by Demi Lanzer with an axe. However Michael is fighting back viciously with his glaive. As I sprint I see the boy from ten, hobbling with his bad knee. I don't know what makes me do it, as I get closer to him I swing my sword.

It doesn't kill him but looking back I wish it did. I sever his left calf at the knee, he falls to the ground screaming in pain. I see Kim sprinting away so I decide to follow. "Kim wait up!" I yell as I chase her with my now bloody sword in my hand.

**David Fall, 16, D9M**

I'm breathing heavily as the boy from seven charges at me, with a backpack and some kind of saw weapon. He swing at me and I roll to the side, dodging however he doesn't come back for another swing, he keeps barrelling away. _I need a bow. More tributes are fleeing. _I sprint to the cornucopia again, I see the girl from six fleeing as well, I don't know what she's armed with and I don't want to find out. Still charging in I quickly kick open a crate that's behind the cornucopia and I know I'm lucky. What I find isn't a bow and arrow but something, easer, a cross bow! I take it out and find ten bolts strapped there. I grab them and fit them in. Now I need to find my allies. I see Britan laying on the floor but still moving, she has a... spear in her stomach. I know she's not going to survive, I can't help her. But I know I can save Ari.

With luck I see Ari trying to flee but being chased by the girl from District ten. I take aim with the crossbow and fire. The bolt whizzes through the air and hits the girl right in the side of the neck. "Run!" I yell and start sprinting towards him, he takes the hint and sprints away as well. I look back and duck, dodging a whizzing knife from the district two boy. "Keep running!" I yell. I see the girl from ten, looking shocked wit the bolt in the side of her neck, most likely cutting through veins and arteries. She looks at me, her eyes look sad, shocked, she just wanted to go home and I took that away from her. _I'm a monster._

I jump over the boy from ten (who's dying slowly) and sprint away from the cornucopia, it's just me and Ari now. Nothing we can do about it.

**Percy Thames, 16, D4M**

I grin to myself. Bullseye. I hit the girl from five with my spear and Mitchell has gone over to the boy from ten who's dying to finish him off. I smile and press the spear deeper into Britan's pathetic belly. "Better luck next time eh?" I chuckle as I pretty much taunt her as I press the spear deeper and deeper into her gut until she's crying, coughing and begging for mercy. I yank the spear out. "Oh wait, there won't be a next time..." I say and stab her in the same spot and then she stops moving. "Alright careers, let's go tribute hunting!" I announce.

* * *

**Millie Sulvic- Like Ryan. I just couldn't see you making it past the cornucopia. I liked you as a character and you could've developed into so much more in the games but someone has to die in the bloodbath and unfortunately as you were at that time it has to be you.**

**Ryan Hitch- I'm sorry little bro but I just couldn't see you making it far when I created you. But you will be missed in district 8 by your friends and family. And hey, at least you tried right?**

**Ben Franks- I actually wanted you to survive past the bloodbath but I saw your death as a perfect opportunity to develop Kim's character. I'm sorry but you will be missed. And we all know your 'date' is missing out.**

**Pandora Woolkins- I initially was going to have you survive the bloodbath but I just needed to kill off more people. I couldn't find anything wrong with you but I needed to kill off more people in the bloodbath and it was getting hard to pick. In the end I had to randomise and it just had to be you. Your brother will miss you and so will the cows.**

**Joe Feltman- I confess. I had an agonising time killing people off after Ben died. But it was your knee. In a game where you need to be healthy you just lacked the agility to make it past the bloodbath. But seriously I liked you as a character but as a tribute you just couldn't make it far.**

**Britan Wikiheart- You were so brave the way you volunteered for you sister but you're just too nice. I just couldn't see you becoming much use to your alliance. It's not that I think you were bad, no. It was just becoming harder to write as you and as the games progressed it only would've become more difficult. I'm so sorry but your sister and family will miss you. I will miss you.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Lef calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**


	20. Day 1

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

It hurts like hell. That bitch from district seven, her name was Demi, as I got a glaive she tried to attack me and I fought back. I fought hard I did. She swung at me and I blocked but damn she's strong. She's strong and I tried my hardest to fight back. He start fighting for a few seconds, dodging and blocking each other's blows. However I got distracted when that other bitch from eight jumped me. In that second the girl from seven swung her axe and but my right ear right off. It was quite shocking to see my ear drop to the ground. They both hesitated, I took the opportunity to hit the girl from eight with the shaft of my glaive and stumble out of there with one ear.

Now there's blood running down my face and I'm desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood. As I keep walking, using my glaive as a make-shift walking stick I know that I'm in a giant cave, I'm in some kind of maze probably. I'm in some sort of open rock place, there's a few bushes (I don't know why there were bushes in caves) and it was rocky, every know and then I'd trip on a stray rock, it's like I'm on some sort of mountain or something, but it's less steep and I'm climbing down it. I then reach a more safe place and just collapse, laying flat on my back. My hearing is pretty muffled. I sigh, oh it hurts so much, I need to survive, I need to find Ayakon.

**Ayakon Ishkavik, 18, D6F**

I sprint, my adrenaline keeping me going, I need to find Michael, I didn't see him much, I'm armed with a knife and I picked up a huge roll of bandages and some water canteens. I get to some sort of rocky place, it's almost like a mountain except I know I can't fall, it's not steep enough. I hear groaning and moaning and rocks falling. I kick a few rocks down myself as I desperately try to see who it is, if it isn't Mike then I have a knife to defend myself. It's a long way down if by some stupid chance I do fall so I need to be careful but that will not happen, someone would literally have to lift me up, walk to the edge and throw me down. In fact some sections of this 'mountain' feel like normal ground.

I get down to the source of the groaning and find, Mike! "Oh my god Mike!" I yell yo him as I rush by his side. There's blood by the side of his face, I brush his long hair back to reveal he's missing an ear. I yell out in shock. "A-Ayakon, y-you might draw attention t-to us." He says to me in a weak voice. I need cover up that wound. I nod and take out a roll of white bandages ad cut it with my knife, I get to work in wrapping the bandage around his forehead.

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

Me and Patricia managed to get away from the cornucopia relatively unharmed. However she got smashed in the face by that boy from six. I managed to cut his ear of however. Now the two of us are walking, we're in some sort of corridor, a very rocky corridor, there's been many turns and writings on the wall. I never bothered to read them, we're been walking for hours now. But all I know is that Patricia needs an axe, it's the weapon I taught her to use. "Maybe we'll get some from sponsors." I say innocently. Surely a seven is nothing to laugh at. Especially with both my sponsor money and her sponsor money combined. "Let's just find some food and water." Patricia says, obviously in a foul mood. I nod and we continue walking.

**Rockie Spolt, 14, D12F**

They've been chasing me, the careers. I tried my best to run and I ended up in some kind of weird area was plenty of vegetation. Not all the careers, just the boy from one, the girl from two and the girl from four. I don't know how bushes and little tress somehow grew in here and I don't want to find out. I keep running, hoping I can lose them. "Stop running little Rockie there's no way you can hide!" A female voice shouts out, in a sort of mocking voice. The girl from four is armed with a sword, the girl from two with a sword and the boy from one with an axe.

I keep sprinting but I'm out of breath, they're bigger and have more stamina than me. As I run I trip over a vine and land on my stomach and spin around, seeing the careers have already caught up. "You're toast kid." The girl from four says, obviously using a baby kid. I decide I'll have some fun with my death. "Oh no, don't put me in a toaster." I say, trying to keep a smile but on the inside I want to wet myself. The boy from one even smirks at me.

"Oh ha ha. Guys I think this should be my kill, I haven't had a kill yet." The same girl says. Man she's too loud, with her stupid red hair.

"Be my guest." The girl from two says.

I close my eyes I hear the sword coming towards my chest. Tears instantly start spilling from my eyes and my last thoughts are rolling through my head. I guess trying to be funny isn't helping with the prospect I might be dying. My final thoughts, I didn't think they'd be thinking about my mother. _Mom. Please don't cry over me. I tried, I really did try, It's not your fault, I probably would've gotten picked anyway. I hope you can move on. But I just. I just-_

Then I feel the sword go through my chest and through my heart. It's an instant and painless death, right in the heart, probably how she was trained. My thoughts, the tears, the panic. They all just stop and are replaced with a feeling of peace, a feeling of nothing. I feeling of calm...

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Rockie Spolt- The time would've come. When I created you I initially wanted you to die in the bloodbath but I didn't want to do that. Usually I care about my characters and you are no exception. I'll miss you. I just wish you could've lived longer to get a little bit more development. However as before with no alliance it's hard for younger tributes to get far in the games and you are no exception. I'm sorry girl but you were brave enough to take all that extra grain and oil and I'll respect you for that. R.I.P.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Lef calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**


	21. Recovering and Mourning

**Thaihele Moore, 12, D11**

I groan as I continue walking, with Griffin leading the way. I don't see why he wants us to continue walking, we got far away from the cornucopia hours ago but he still persists on walking through this tunnel thing with lots of weird pictures on the wall with chalk. It's as if we're in some kind of gave, but now I'm thinking of seeing some spider mutts that are poisonous but luckily we're still in day one so I don't expect any mutts to show up -yet-. So far we haven't seen any tributes, we've heard canons. So far we've heard six canons and that only makes Griffin want to quicken his pace.

He's nice and all, and he'll protect me but he's scary when he's angry. He suddenly stops. I bump into him. "W-what?" I ask. Then I feel it, water dripping on my head, I look up to see stalagmites, long sharp ones with random drops of water dripping from them. "Tsk, let's keep going." He says and then suddenly we hear beeping. He looks up to see a parachute, already? I wonder how they're even managed to get parachutes inside since we are indoors (technically). But then again this is the Capitol. Sponsors must really like him. However, on the box it says 'For Thaihele.' It's for me?! He smiles. "Well open it." I quickly tear it open. Inside it I find a small knife and a water bottle that's actually full. While Griffin managed to get some useful stuff from the cornucopia such as a short sword, a backpack that has an empty water bottle, some gloves and a night vision goggles I only got a thin wire and a pot. Now I have a way to defend myself at least.

**Mitchell John, 17, D2M**

It's been a good day. I got one kill, Percy got one kill. I guess the hunting group we sent out has been getting to work. Even that stuttering idiot Gloss managed to axe someone. It's been a good day. Right now me and Percy are just looking through the cornucopia to see if there's more stuff to get. I've found a beautiful vest full of knives and strapped it over my chest, Percy has found a few harpoons. Shine has been just sitting around, not bothering to search for stuff,. "I've got all the stuff I need thank you very much." She said to me.

Well so much for being cheerful. I guess she's just made because she go stuck on guard duty while everyone else got to go hunting. I go back outside the cornucopia and leave Percy there as he continues rummaging for stuff. We're found food but I didn't really care for that, we need to dump them all in a pyramid or something. "Oi, Shine. how about instead of sitting on your lazy ass all day we put out supplies in a pyramid huh?!" I call out to her. She gives me a look that saids 'I'm going to stab you' and gets up reluctantly with a groan.

Percy comes out holding his two harpoons, sticks them in the ground and starts grabbing a bunch of stuff from the cornucopia and tossing them in the middle. He grins at me and I grin back. I guess you could say we're like mates, he's jut a cool guy, he's told be cool stories about what's it's like to liv in the victors village. I really want to live in a place like that. "Find anything good Percy?" I ask him. He nods and runs back in the cornucopia.

I wait for him as I continue dumping the stuff in the pyramid. He re-emerges carrying night vision goggles. Two. One for me one for him I presume. Now we'll be able to see in tunnels easier. "Hey. Where's mine?!" Shine asks with a scowl.

"Sorry but bros before hoes." I say smugly as Percy throws me a pair of goggles. Shine turns red and looks pretty pissed off. "I should get a pair! Just cos Mitchell's your boyfriend!" She complains, still looking pissed off. "I deserve goggles as much as you two pigs!" Percy chuckles. "Get a pair for yourself then." He retaliated, still holding in laughter, obviously amused at her. She then yells and kicks a crate and it tumbles over, she then storms back inside the cornucopia. Me and Percy then burst out laughing.

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

I've decided it, I hate the Capitol. If Xavier hadn't come to comfort me who knows what I would've done. I punched the wall and my knuckled bled. The way his head just fell off, trying to protect me! It's probably night time outside, me and Xavier have been walking for a while so we rested, we aren't in a tunnel no. We're in a part of the cave, it's very rocky and bumpy, it's not a mountain, it's more like the grand canyon.

Me and Xavier decide to rest there. I know it's night when I hear the Anthem blare through the arena and I see the Capitol seal appear projected in the sky as the faces of the dead appear.

_Millie Sulvic_

_Ryan Hitch _

_Ben Franks_

_Pandora Woolkins_

_Joe Feltman_

_Britan Wikiheart_

_Rockie Spolt_

When I see Ben's face I almost break down into tears but hide it. Xavier pats me on the back and pulls me tight to hug him. "It's okay. He died saving you. The least you can do is be strong for him." He says in my hear. I bite back the tears and nod. I'm happy I'm in an alliance with him. I'm happy I have an alliance, I need someone like him to protect me, not just from death but comfort me mentally.

The other faces meant nothing to me. Just seeing my own district partner beheaded was enough to make me ready to call the quits. _Ben would not have wanted that. _I need to win. Not my myself or my family. I need to win for the sacrifice Ben made. If it wasn't for his sacrifice I would surely be dead.

* * *

**Day 1 is finished. Day 2 will begin next chapter.**


	22. Day 2

**David Fall, 16, D9M**

I yawn as I stretch out my arms and legs, I'm in my sleeping bag that me and Ari have to share. He managed to snag one from the cornucopia. We've both been in a pretty depressing mood since the bloodbath started. We've both lost our district partners so early on. I know it's probably affecting Ari the worst since he was actually in an alliance with Britan, he actually wanted to protect her unlike me. I ditched Millie from the start, from the moment she wet her pants at the reaping I instantly discarded her, she wouldn't have been any help to me, despite how cruel it sounds we must all make the smart decisions if we ever expect to get home.

And I hate it.

"David, I-I think we should keep moving, I don't like the feeling of these tunnels." Ari says to me as he gets out of the sleeping bag. I nod. "Guess you're right." I say. I grab my crossbow that has a loaded bolt in it. I grab my bag that has another eight bolts, and an empty canteen in it, I hope I got some sponsors with the funny angle. I made the whole crowd laugh during my interview with my jokes, surely that got me some sponsors right, especially with my training score. A ten isn't something you just wrinkle your nose at.

After about an hour of walking we're not in a narrow tunnel anymore, in fact we see a passage that seems to be glowing purple. I continue towards it and feel I've stepped on something pointy, I look down and see I'm stepped in crystals, the space isn't narrow anymore, it's open, it's as if I'm in some sort of giant crystal plain, some of the crystals are glowing purple some are just dim they seem to be sharp, I pick one up and bring it across the palm of my hand, it draws blood. Some places on the floor there are no crystals, it's only a sort of wide path where there are no crystals. The only reason my feet are not cut is because of my shoes. Then it hits me. _We can use these as weapons. _Along with the crystals I can hear splashing, rapid, it's a... water source.

**Gloss Miller, 18, D1M**

I'm such a horrible boy. I'm a career, I'm not like these guys. I thought I could do this just because I trained but I just, lack the mindset. I killed someone. _I killed a little boy just because it's what the Capitol wants me to do. _A few of the careers chuckled and gave me a pat on the back and congratulated me and I just took the compliments when on the inside I didn't feel good. His eyes, his tears. I attacked him with my fists and made him bleed then I axed him, mercilessly and now I feel like a horrible person.

_Because I am._

Whitney and Alexis laughed throughout the night, when Whitney killed Rockie and Whitney was proud of herself, I just felt sorry for that girl. I'll never understand these people. I simply stay sitting, my back against the wall as we start to split up food. I decide to take the fruit and bread and slowly munch on it. I never should've volunteered. I'm deep in thought as I continue munching on the food.

"Gloss?" Alexis asks me, I didn't hear her.

"Oh what did you say? I didn't catch that." I say, trying my best to keep a cheerful voice, it convinces them.

"I'm saying how many kills do you think we should aim for before we go back to the cornucopia?"

"I-I dunno, w-we'll just take them as t-they come, we can't force it a-after all." I stutter.

Alexis rolls her eyes at me and turns back to Whitney and they continue talking.

_What unfortunate soul will be running into us today?_

**Patricia Shaw, 16, D8F**

Me and Demi need a plan of action, we can't just wander aimlessly, she has an axe and I don't which sucks. I need an axe, I can't fight without it, I'll die without it, we'll have a plan of action, we travelled quite far away from the cornucopia after all. Demi sighs she leads the way, the axe raised and ready. I've never been much of a leader but I know with an Axe I can work wonders, I didn't go through all the practice with Demi just for nothing.

"Hey Demi, look I'm tired of being useless and I need an axe like you, how about we I dunno sneak back to the cornucopia and try and steal some supplies?" I suggest. Demi stops dead in her tracks and thinks for it a bit. She turns to me and grins. "That's an excellent idea, however there are careers guarding that base, we'll need a plan or something." She replies. She's got me there, but I'm smart and Demi can fight. "Don't worry, just leave the planning to me."

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Lef calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**


	23. Dark waters

**Whitney Heart, 16, D4F**

Me, Gloss and Alexis have been travelling. We need to get out of this vegetation place. I've got one kill and I want more, I'm going to be Panem's _favorite victor_. All the boys will love me, you don't need looks to get boys after all. I notice Gloss is lagging behind me. "Oi Gloss, hurry up!" I yell at him. "Oh. S-sorry." He says and he continues running towards us. I seriously want to get out of this place. I want to find at least one more tribute to kill, and this time I'm going to be sure to give the audience a show.

And my hopes are answered, I see a boy, I think his name is Cyrus or something. He's the one who was having that argument with Percy, it's a shame, Percy wanted that kill but he should've come hunting with us then. All of us freeze as Cyrus stops and sees us, he's armed with some sort of saw blade, but the end is sharp, so it can stab, as if it's a sword. "Oh, look who it is, it's Cyrus, too bad Percy ain't here to kill you." Alexis says in a mocking voice.

"Oh that prick from training? I guess you girls are his bitches or something." I kind of want to chuckle at this, he's basically saying Gloss is a girl as well. "Well I'd love to stick around and murder you but three against one isn't my kind of thing so bye!" He says and he darts off. The three of us instantly give chase.

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

I need to find a way to escape these guys. I can't keep running forever, despite all my big talk these guys are careers, meaning they can probably murder me in a three against one situation, one probably, two is pushing it but three is like asking me to jump from a mountain and survive. I'm sprinting as fast as I can. "You can't keep running seven!" One of the girls shout, that boy is being awfully quiet for a career, he didn't smile or chuckle when he saw a lone tribute, in fact he looked more upset, as if he was upset I was going to die.

I notice I've left the vegetation area when I don't feel grass and don't see green, but I can still hear the footsteps of the careers chasing me. Before I know it I hear water splashing against me feet, I keep running and see the water is rising, first it was ankle high, then waist high, then neck high. I hear splashing from the career, I have no choice, that girl is from District 4, I'm in her territory.

Without thinking I plunge into the water.

**Whitney Heart, 16, D4F**

That guy is such an idiot. He practically went into my territory. The problem is that the water is so dark, it's almost black but it doesn't smell contaminated. Either way I can't see him so I'm going to have to try and attack him from the inside of the water. "Don't worry girls, I'll take care if this swiftly." I say with a smile and slowly let myself sink into the water. It's somewhat easier to see inside the water, but I still don't see Cyrus, however I can definitely hold my breath longer than he can but I'll need to check on the others. I rise back out the water, not really worrying about him, I turn to see Gloss and Alexis are fine. I shake my head, but we'll find him for sure, he has to rise out of the water sometime right?

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

I rise from the dark water, the careers see me and Whitney is already coming towards me, sword raised and a smile on her face. I have a plan, she's so arrogant and ignorant about the advantage she has but I can turn that advantage against her. Move towards her again, despite the water slowing down my movements, still with the weapon in my hand I make it seem like I'm going to do a head on attack. She lunges at me and I instantly use that opportunity to attack I duck down into the water, I grab her left ankle and tug her forward and she tumbles in the water.

While she's surprise I take my blade and plunge the sharp point directly in her stomach, it's right up to the hilt, I'm sure she's going to die for sure after a hit like that, just to be sure I stab her once more again, this time not putting much power into it. I then let her go and push her back up to the surface. I need to get out of here. I then begin to swim away, still under water, I need to get away from here, seeing their injured ally should surely distract them.

**Alexis Cryde, 18, D2F**

I yell out as I see Whitney re-emerge but injured, her eyes are far away, she's trying her best to keep breathing, I can see her chest rising up and down. Forget Cyrus, I need to get her out of here. I see Cyrus break the surface and escaping, I swear I'll kill him later for embarrassing and outsmarting us. "Gloss help me out here!" I call out to him and he uses his free hand to grab Whitney by her legs and I grab her by the arms and we begin to get her out the water.

_Hang in there Whitney._

**Whitney Heart, 16, D4F**

How... humiliating. I was outsmarted and serious injured by some lower district scum in my own element. We manage to get back out the water but I know I'm not going to stay alive much longer. My chest is rising and falling rapidly as I desperately choke for breath. My stomach hurts, my abdomen hurts. I failed, I was supposed to bring pride to district four, I was supposed to win, not die like this. All my years of training, all my time invested, I didn't have looks, I was just plain, like any other girl, when I won I was supposed to become well known, well liked.

"Hang in there Whitney."

"Stay alive Whitney."

"I'll try and patch you up Whitney."

That's all I hear from Gloss and Alexis. I touch Alexis on the forehead with a weak and shaking hand. "Alexis, don't even fucking bother. He got me good, if you see him. K-kill him." I say with a shaky voice. I then turn to Gloss. "And you Gloss. Fucking grow up and start acting like a Career, s-stop b-being a whiny i-idiot." I cough and sputter.

"I'm, I'm I-I'm going now." I say and the world begins to go white, I cough one more time as I feel blood trickle from the corner of my lips and my body goes limp and numb.

_It's over._

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Whitney Heart- People may see you as a stereotypical career but I believe everyone develops and changes in the arena. I do not believe careers are monsters, so I do not believe you are a monster. I believed you were a person who just had something to prove, someone who was ignored but worked hard. In the end the only reason I killed you was because I needed to kill at least one career and I'm sorry but it had to be you. I believe you did change, you found allies who actually cared enough for you to try and save you. That speaks volumes about your personality. You're not 'just a career' you're a person and District 4 will remember you. R.I.P.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Lef calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**


	24. Low spirits

**Alexis Cryde, 18, D2F**

I finally found a pair of night vision goggles for myself, although those two dicks were chuckling and sniggering at me while I searched grumpily for them. Thos two idiots spent the rest of the day sitting on crates, laughing and in conversation while I was pretty much phased out. I swear those two should be married or something. All they do is talk and laugh. I guess I'm just grumpy that I didn't get to go tribute hunting. I heard one canon so I guess our hunting party got some luck, there was a canon yesterday after the bloodbath so maybe it was them; although there are other tributes in this arena as well it's probably our hunting party getting kills. _A hunting party that I should be a part of._

Suddenly I hear footsteps, I instantly grab my axe. I'm ready to throw it but emerging from the darkness I see our hunting pack is back. Gloss and Alexis. _Where's Whitney? Did she ditch them? Surely she didn't die or something._ I know Whitney, she got a damn ten in training, the same as me. How could she be gone? Was she the canon we heard today? I see the look and Gloss and Alexis's face and I know what those looks mean.

Percy walks up to them, holding both his harpoons in his hand. "So, Whitney died?" He asks them, he sounds rather casual, as if it's not killing him that his district partner died. He doesn't look hurt or regretful, it's as if he's asking if someone has his money. Gloss exhales and nods. "It was the boy from seven. Cyrus Redick, he ran into a really dark water, no one could see him. Whitney went rushing in because she thought she was invincible in the water then Cyrus pulled her down and stabbed her." Alexis says. She sounds more hurt than Percy, just recapping the story. Where they friends or something? That's just another thing I won't know about my ally.

**Percy Thames, 16, D4M**

They got her killed, the two of them. They got her killed by that scum from district seven. I can't say we were that close or even friends for that matter, it's just... she was my district partner. On the train we shared a few laughs, in training we had a good time together, we knew it wouldn't last but still... And they got her killed, I try my best to sound as stoic as possible, for the fans, for my fans. Real careers don't mourn or cry, but right now that's all I want to do. I look at Gloss, no I scowl at Gloss, he's just looking at the floor. _This stuttering cunt probably just stood there and watched her die. _I then look at Shine, the stuck up, sulky bitch probably didn't do anything either. _Useless, the both of them, they just let her die... _

Before I can say anything to either or them I hear the anthem blaring throughout the arena and instantly look up to see the only face in the sky. _Whitney Heart, District 4. _The finishes and I look at all the careers, still trying to keep a cool face despite the fact my hands are trembling with rage at those two idiots who let my own district partner get killed by a poor piece of trash like Cyrus. "I'm going to bed." I say as I walk back to the cornucopia, I can tell no one is in high spirits, after all we just lost a member, a damn good member at that. _I'm going to kill him._

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Lef calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**


	25. Day 3

**Ari Walter, 15, D5M**

I am awoken by the sound of beeping and then a soft thud next to the sleeping bag me and David have been sharing. I look and see it's a container of stuff. David's already awake, he grabs his crossbow and crawls out of the sleeping bag. "Oh it's just a sponsor." He says with a loud yawn and sets the crossbow on the floor and goes to grab the box. We explored the crystal area for a while, it's really big, we didn't finish searching it, it's like a field of sharp blades and only a few paths, you would cut your feet if you walked on them, they're like glowing daggers.

David and I collected some, in case we ran into any other tributes. It's a bit of a surprise that we got sponsors. David has one kill and I have none. David was feeling guilty about it all day, he tried not to show it but I could tell. He looks at medium sized container and opens it. He pokes around inside and then pulls out some stuff. It's stuff we need. Two loaves of bread, a note, a very long rope and an apple to share.

He hands the note to me. "It has your name on it." He says. I'm rather surprised, I look at the note and it reads.

_Use your trap making skills, don't be caught off guard._

Oh yes. How I got my training score, I just set a few traps and explained them, I guess I need to make a trip wire. I don't have enough equipment to make the best trap ever but I can make a basic alarm system so we know it someone's coming towards us. "Okay I'm gonna make a trip wire out of this, you keep a look out, agreed?" I say to him. David nods, grabs his crossbow and bolts and aims. "Let's get to work." He says.

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

Silent, too silent. Me and Ayakon have been staying in our little 'mini cave' for most of the games. I lost an ear but luckily for me there were some bandages and Ayakon is pretty good at this medical stuff. Now I have my glaive next to me, a backpack and Ayakon sleeping on my right. I'm just looking out for any danger. The game makers will be bored of us soon, if there's one thing I know about the games is that you never win by camping in a cave the whole games. I need to wake up Ayakon, we need to get out of here, I'm strong enough to travel now after all, she spent most of the day nursing me. There's 16 tributes left, one is me, so that's 15 that need to die for me to go home.

I go up to Ayakon and shake her awake. "Aya, come on we need to get out of here." I say to her. She scowls at me.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because the Game makers will **make** us get out of here one way or another." I say to her. She thinks and she probably sees my reasoning. "Okay let's go." She says and we both grab what little stuff we have and proceed to move.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I swear the next one will be longer and better. Not much is happening at this point.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**


	26. Unwanted visitors

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

Me and Patricia are getting ready for our plan of action. We go to the cornucopia, I distract the careers, Patricia takes an axe and some supplies and then makes a run for it. Surely they won't all be there, they like to send out hunting packs after all. "Alright are you ready?" I ask her. She nods and smiles, I can tell she's happy to be doing something, it turns out that there are some small animals in this arena, yesterday I managed to axe one, I don't know what the animal was but it made good meat so we cooked it and ate it.

The problem now is water, we need a water supply. My lips are cracked, my tongue is dry and parched. I hate it here, I hate this whole stupid situation I'm in. We then set off, back in the general direction of the cornucopia. It's probably going to take a few hours to get there however. As we continue walking we hear something, a sort of clicking, loud clicking and the more we walk forwards the louder it gets.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

When it gets so loud we stop and I get my axe ready, I'm ready to split some skulls if I have to. Now I hear scuffling, almost like footsteps. And then I realize. _It's a mutation!_

Before I can warn Patricia I see it, an oversized spider, it's too big. It's not bigger than me, it's up to my waist and it's so fat. That was the source of the clicking noise. Patricia screams and leaps back, I don't blame her, she has no weapon, I do.

_I need to protect the both of us._

**Mitchell John, 17, D2M**

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

As soon as I hear it everyone else hears it. Percy makes a grab for his harpoons, Gloss grabs his axe, Shine has ended up swapping her sword for something more heavy and brutal she found in the cornucopia, a flail; it's got a wooden handle and has a heavy spiked ball attached to it. Alexis grabs her sword and readies it. We're ready for it before they come.

Spiders, damn big spiders at that. They're probably bigger than a fourteen year old boy. "Shit!" Percy exclaims as a spider mutt charges at him. He wastes no time and jabs his harpoon forwards, spearing it right in its leg, the thing makes a sort of squealing sound and backs of. There's about five of them. One for each of us...

One of the mutts turns around and blast a thick silk at me, it swings towards me, I have knives, lot's of them. I duck under the whip-like web and toss a knife at its back. Bullseye. It sinks right into its back. The spider makes some sort of sharp snarling sound and spins around, it charges at me, aiming to attack me with its fangs. Still trying to keep my composer I send another knife whizzing towards it. It hits it squarely in the eye, buried up to the hilt; I expect it to drop dead and then I can assist someone else but it just stops for a moment, squealing in pain and then resumes its charge.

I barrel roll out of its way. _These are going to be harder than I thought._

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

It's official, I hate spiders and I will always hate them. This spider keeps attacking me, I've chopped off two of its legs and it continues attacking me ruthlessly. I told Patricia to stay back, she'll only get in my way and get herself killed if she tries fighting this thing without a weapon. Luckily it hasn't sunk it's fangs into me yet, I saw a view of those things and they're dripping with purple venom. _Very worrying._

I dodge one of its swings and swing me axe towards it again, I manage to chop off another one of its legs, leaving it with only five. It's black blood spurts out of the open wound and paints the walls in black. "Die stupid mother fucker!" I scream and swing again, I missed. It attacks me with one of its legs and leaves a large gash all down my right arm, lucky for me I'm ambidextrous with my axes.

I need to get out of here however. Then a thought hits me. "Patricia run, I'm right behind you!" I yell towards her. Patricia nods, turns and sprints. The spider swungs it's leg at me and leaves another gash on my thigh, hindering my speed. I turn around and do a half run half limp to escape and the spider simply follows. Snarling at me. I need to make some distance. But it's fast.

It's coming, it's coming. I suddenly stop, turn and spin around, bringing my axe down, the spider was completely taken by surprise as it had put all its momentum on chasing me full speed. My axe comes crashing down on the top of the spider's skull, splitting it instantly. With an almighty yell I wrench the axe out of it's stupid skull, my axe is spattered with pieces of its brain which is covered in black blood. _Fucking spiders._

**Gloss Miller, 18, D1M**

Poor creature. It's a poor animal and here I am, brutally killing it, it didn't even stand a chance. I've cut off half of its legs, two on each side, it's because it keeps swinging at me with its legs and I swing. The spider is clearly in pain, I want to end it's suffering. I hear the occasional whimper to signify my allies have killed their spider, I know Shine killed hers, with that sword, Percy killed his. I need to kill it, kill it with mercy.

I dance to the side of the spider, it slowly tries to turn but I hack off another one of its legs and basically collapses on its side. I need to end its suffering. With a sniffle I bring the axe down. The axe cleanly cleaves through its neck, one swing. It's head rolls across the stone hard floor, blood spurts from the now severed neck, horrible dark blood. _It's blood contaminated like it's mind._

I see Shine finishing off her mutt, she smashed it's skull to pieces with that flail and chuckled while she did it. Percy rushes off to Mitchell's spider (which looks like a pincushion with all those knives in its body) and finishes it off with a stab to its eye and it died.

I notice it before anyone else does, the wound on Percy's arm. A hold in his forearm that's already oozing with pus. I know what it means. "Erm Percy." I say to him.

He turns towards me. "What?" He asks me.

"W-well erm. I think you've been poisoned, I think you've been bitten." I say to him. I point towards the wound on his forearm. The look in his eye tells me he knows what happened. "Yea, it sunk it's fang into me when I tried to stab it." I recall Percy yelling out in pain.

"You need anti-venom or something... You'll be dead within a few days..." Mitchell says, I can sense the fear in his voice. He's obviously worried sick.

"I-I'll think of something." He says, he's obviously trying to hide the fear in his voice.

He then sniffles as he walks away from the spider corpses and into the golden cornucopia, not even Mitchell follows him to comfort him. We all know he just wants to be left alone. _Percy's been poisoned. He's going to die. _

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**


	27. Day 4

**Patricia Shaw, 16, D8F**

I'm so annoyed, due to that mutt attack we didn't get to start out plan of action to steal from the careers. I really need a weapon, I can't keep having Demi protecting me. Speaking of Demi she can't go off and fight the careers due to the gash she got on her arm. And now I'm worried that gash might get infected, we need bandages and disinfectants, we also desperately need water before we can even think of stealing anything from the careers. We continue trekking through these weird cave tunnels, Demi's trying to look strong, trying to hide her worry about her wound. I feel bad, if I could've helped she might've survived.

And then I hear beeping.I look up and I know what it is, a sponsor parachute. Demi catches the container. "Oh it's for me." She says as she opens it, she pokes around. She instantly looks relieved. "Well, I guess showing them my axe skills paid off." She says with a grin as she pulls out about ten feet of bandages and some disinfectant. Not worth much probably but still vital. "I'll patch you up then." I say with a grin and get to work.

**Griffin Taylor, 17, D11M**

I woke up late, it's probably almost afternoon now. But then I realized something. _I can't see._ I really can't, it's a really thick fog or something, all I see is grey. I can't even tell if Thaihele is next to me or not. "Thai! Are you there?!" I call out. No response, did she lose me? Did we get lost in the thick fog or something? Maybe she went to gather some berries and got due to the thick fog that has basically appeared out of nowhere. _Why the hell is there even fog in here?_ I think to myself. I desperately look around for a silhouette or anything, but I see nothing. _I need to find her._ I get up off the cold hard floor and start looking.

**Ari Walter, 15, D5M**

The fog, I can barely see a thing. It's a good thing I have those crystals, It seems to illuminate some sort of passage, I can sort of see in front of my for about ten meters then I can't really see at all. I'm still with David, I still have my alarm system set all over the place.

"David, you think we should get out of here? What if we get attacked by someone?" I ask.

"Then we'll have the advantage, we have better vision than anyone else who doesn't have these crystals." He replies. And then it happens, a hear a hard thump. David knows what it means, I know what it means, someone has set it off. I tied my very long wire to some loos crystals, if someone tripped over the wire then I we would hear the crystals clang on the ground, someone is trying to attack our base! I spin around to see a small figure, I can't see their face clearly but I can see that they're small, maybe around the twelve to fourteen categories. David pulls his crossbow and fires, barely taking a second to aim (his reaction time is impeccable) the bolt sinks into his or her knee. I then hear a high pitched wail, it's a little girl.

I grab my sharp crystal knife and charge, I feel like my legs are propelling me of their own accord, I'm not even thinking. I don't know what makes me do it, maybe it's the need to protect my ally, maybe it's the need to protect David, or our supplies, maybe it's just my selfish need to live. The figure drops to the floor and I plunge the sharp crystal into her neck. Since we're really close now I can see it's that little girl from eleven. Her eyes look shocked and in pain. She falls into my for a second, as if we're embracing, as if she's embracing her killer. I take the crystal out her neck and the blood flows out. I can see the tears filled in her eyes.

The blood runs down her neck, soaks into her clothes and some drips the floor. She collapses to her knees so her arms are wrapped around my legs, I slowly feel her grip loosen as she collapses to the floor on her side.

**BOOM!**

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Thaihele Moore: Okay at this point it's getting harder and harder to kill characters off. I personally created them and I love them all equally. But it's day four and there's sixteen tributes left and someone had to go. I didn't want to be Thaihele originally but it just had to happen. District 11 will miss you. R.I.P**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**


	28. Gifts from the sky

**Percy Thames, 16, D4M**

Life is so unfair. All because of some stupid bugs I might not even live to see the top ten. We're not going hunting today, the spiders destroyed some supplies, and poisoned some food and we have to burn some of them. Don't get me wrong we still have too much stuff but we just have to burn some of the useless stuff. I'm sitting in the cornucopia; ever since that poison entered my bloodstream I've not been feeling well. Alexis is trying her best to patch me up, disinfectants, she drained out some pus for me as well. But I've still been feeling sick. I estimate I'll be dead by tomorrow if something doesn't happen.

I'm just laying the cornucopia, I don't want to die, I only got one kill, I'm supposed to win these games, I still need to avenge Whitney, there's so many loose ends I need to tie up. I can't die yet, all because of some inferior bugs... And then it happens, I hear beeping from a parachute, who's gotten sponsored now? Usually careers don't need sponsors since we always have stuff, but maybe this is a special occasion? The parachute lands right outside the cornucopia.

Mitch goes to it and opens it. "Percy, it's for you!" He calls out. I groan as I reluctantly stand up and see what's inside. I see a note from my mentor.

_This should heal you up for the duration of the games. This was expensive, it's a good thing you have a lot of fans._

I open it to see a needle, filled with a sort of green liquid. I look at it with hope. "I'm, I'm saved." I stutter as I grab the needle and jab it in my arm and push the green liquid in my bloodstream. Within a few seconds the world goes dark and I pass out.

**Robert Xavier, 16, D12M**

Me and Kim have been wandering around quite a bit, we've been trying to avoid trouble as best we could. I don't think Kim is fit for fighting, she'd die; the careers, the big boy from eleven, Griffin was his name I believe, even that boy from seven, Cyrus looks very dangerous as well, we need to avoid those guys. I've only got a sword that I don't really know how to use, I hold it tightly, as if it's taped to my hand or something. Kim lacks a good weapon, however in terms of nourishment we're set. We found a small pond yesterday, slept by it, refilled out canteens as well then headed out. Kim knows all the good berries and plants somehow (probably learned them). She has a really good memory and she's really smart, it will definitely be useful.

We continue walking down cave tunnels, it's like we're in some sort of labyrinth, that's Kim's theory. The whole arena is an underground labyrinth with different sections when you reach a certain point, like when we walked through some dark murky water, it was like we had to cross an ocean. When we crossed that then it was back into the maze like structure.

As we continue walking I hear beeping, I look up and see a parachute land next to me. Oh we got sponsors! I don't know how, neither of us got high training scores, we don't have any kills or done anything impressive. I open the container, it's from District three. "Oh loaves of bread!" She exclaims with a rather happy expression. She smiles and makes a quick count of the loaves. "Okay that's twelve loaves we have, so how about six each?" I nod. I take one, it's still so warm in my hand. I quickly finish that loaf after days of eating nothing but edible plants I finally have something warm in me.

We finish out loaves of bread. "Okay I think we should rest here, we'll continue walking after we've rested." I say, we have been walking for hours after all. Kim nods her head in agreement, her mouth still full with bread.

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I know that sound, it's a sponsor. I'm leaning against the tunnel walls when the box lands in front of me. Ever since I killed Whitney the full reality of the games hit me. _I volunteered for this. I can't complain._ I am simply a kid who has to kill other kids so he can survive. She was my first kill, she was cocky and arrogant, she probably had a family back home who believes she would come back. _I crushed their hopes and dreams with my actions._ Well I can't complain now. I open the box to find a packet of crackers, some meat and five feet of bandages. I must have a lot of sponsors. I'm the underdog from seven. I'm the strong rogue who only looks out for himself. That's what they see me as.

_But that's not completely true._

I love my own district partner, one of the reasons I volunteered was for her. She may have ditched me, rejected me but she's the only person who ever showed me any kindness in district seven. I had no friends, no girlfriends, no siblings. Not even my own mother loved me. But Demi was different, when we were younger, she was my friend, she actually cared about me. As she got older she met new people, made new friends and I was kind of phased out, not able to fit in with her new friends until she basically just shut me out. But I still loved her.

_Love is blind I guess._

I then sigh as I begin munching on the meat, I'm not going to finish it all, eat half then save the crackers and meat for later. "Thanks you guys." I say as I put my new found food and supplies in my backpack and proceed to walk forwards.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**


	29. Resolve and guilt

**Griffin Taylor, 17, D11M**

Okay now I am really worried. I spent the whole day, wandering through this tunnel network to find Thai and I didn't. I'm worried, really worried, I heard one canon today. _What if it's Thai's? _ The thought of her being killed by the careers makes me angry, it makes rage bubble up inside me and make me want to destroy this whole arena with my bare hands. She's a little girl, she shouldn't even be here, she's only twelve, why is she even in this arena? This is for the big boys like me. If someone killed her I will find them and snap their neck.

As I lay down, deep in thought I hear the anthem begin playing. I look at the fallen tributes.

_Thaihele Moore, District eleven._

**...**

I scream out as loud as I can and violently punch the wall, it hurts my knuckles but I don't care. How dare they kill her! How dare they end her life! A little girl, only twelve, she had her whole life a head of her and that was ripped away. What if it was the careers? The thought makes me angry, it fills me with nothing but pure rage. I will find whoever did it and snap their wretched neck with my bare hands. I will kill them! I will tear them limp from limp until nothing remains.

_I swear I will avenge Thaihele._

**Ari Walter, 15, D5M**

can't believe I did that. I can't sleep tonight, I'm going to rot in hell for this. I so quickly and callously sunk my crystal into her neck. And then me and David disrespected her body by taking all her stuff, her knife, the plants and berries she collected, everything. We're both murderers. David has killed one person and assisted in the death of another. I'm not myself anymore, I'm no longer Ari Watler. That cute boy with golden hair who all the girls love. I'm a murderer who has another murderer as his only friend.

_What is wrong with me?_

I can only ask that question. David let me keep her knife, I need it more after all, he has a crossbow and I only hard that sharp crystal shard. _She didn't deserve such a fate, she didn't deserve to die by my hands._ Somewhere out in district eleven there is a grieving family. Maybe she had a younger brother? Or older sister who prayed she would come home.

_I have a feeling. I'm not going to sleep tonight._

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**


	30. Day 5

**David Fall, 16,** **D9M**

I yawn as I grab my crossbow that's by the sleeping bag, I crawl out of it and I notice that Ari is already awake, he's just sitting there, holding his knees to his chest, as if he's deep in thought. I understand why he would be, he just killed a little twelve year old yesterday, I remember how I felt when I killed Pandora, I know where he's coming from. But this is the Hunger games, people will die, whether or not we do it ourselves. I still feel bad since I assisted in Ari's kill, if I hadn't shot my bolt into her knee then she might've got away.

"Ari, I think we should move from this location." I say to him. Ari simply nods his head in agreement, he doesn't say anything. We've been in this crystal field for a while now. We grab a few more crystals. The mist has cleared up so we should be fine but just in case we need them as torches or make shift weapons. We stuff them in our backpacks, we then eat some bread that was sponsored to us for breakfast. After that and then walk.

After about an hour of walking we're finally out of that area and now we're in the tunnels once again.

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

Me and Xavier finished what little food we had left and then continued walking through the tunnel labyrinth. Xavier led the way and after a while I noticed something. The tunnels became wider, there were more jagged pieces of rock everywhere and there was... spider webs, everywhere there were spider webs, on the ceiling, on the walls. Some of it clung onto my feet and ankles. "Erugh yuck!" Xavier says as he begins swatting them with his sword in order to clear a path for us. I'm scared, if this is basically a spider web tunnel then that means there could be giant spiders or something lurking around here.

My breathing becomes more panicked, I try to move quicker and then suddenly I trip and land on the ground with a thud. "Oh my gosh Kim are you okay?!" He asks me as he tries to desperately clear the sticky spider web off me. Then I see it, a giant black spider, easily five times bigger than Xavier is on the ceiling upside down. For a second it's six crimson eyes blink and stare at me. I tremble and only have time to scream before it raises it's big, sharp sword like leg.

I let out a high pitched scream before the thing impales Xavier through his back and midsection; he is literally a kebab now. I scream loudly as a mist of blood sprays on my face. "K-k-kim, g-get out of h-here." He says in a slurred voice, clearly in pain. It raises my ally off his feet and he drops his sword. I pick it up to defend myself but what I see shocks me to my very core. The giant mutt uses its other sword like hand to impale him again, then with incredible strength and speed it literally bisects him at the waist, separating his top half from his lower half.

**BOOM!**

I scream as his intestines and blood paint the wall and stick to the web, like a horrific art painted by a psychopath. His upper half drops down at my feet. His lifeless eyes stare up at me, the pain and shock in his eyes. The spider then blinks at me. My face is covered in red as I let out a high pitched scream. The spider advances on me. Before it can impale me I lunge forwards blindly with Xavier's sword. It somehow impales the spider in one of its eyes but that just makes it angry. It lets out a sharp hiss and before I know it I turn on my heels and I'm running for my life. Wanting to get away from my bisected ally and the thing trying to eat me alive.

**Ari Walter, 15, D5M**

I hear frantic screaming and footsteps then a sharp hiss. David gets his crossbow ready. I have Thaihele's knife in one hand and my glowing crystal in the other. We continue walking and see that we're stepping on webs. I then see a little girl, screaming, crying, her face covered in blood a bloody sword in her hand being followed by a big black spider. David wastes no time and fires a bolt into the Spider's eye, it stops it for a second.

The Spider continues coming towards us and I raise my purple crystal, hoping to keep it away. The spider suddenly stops as if it's seen a ghost. It hisses and squals at the purple glow the crystal sharp is emmiting and is desperately tries to get away. "Stay away fucker!" I scream. David fires another bolt and it sinks into the Spider's eye. The spider then turns and flees, trying it's best to get away. None of us chase it.

I recognise the girl as Kim Shae, the little girl from district three. I heard a canon earlier, has she been in a fight? Did the spider kill her ally. David instinctively hands me his crossbow and embraces the screaming and crying girl, I guess he's trying his best to calm her down, not draw attention to us. But I know what this means. Neither of us wants to leave her out here.

I sigh. "I guess she's staying with us?" I ask. Daivid nods and Kim hugs him again, grateful to him. _At least we won't have to kill each other later._

* * *

**Robert Xavier- Man I'm so sorry man. I did NOT want to kill you off so early. I expected you to make it to the top eight or something but it's just that, it's getting harder and harder to kill people off and you were just the unlucky one to be picked to die, I actually was not expecting you to die at this point but I guess all I can say is, plans change. I'm so sorry you can't use that victors money to care for your sick mother. She will miss you and so will I. **

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**


	31. New plans

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

Me and Patricia are walking, I have my newly bandaged arm and Patricia has basically no wounds at all, besides a bruise on her face which is fading. I know how frustrating it must be for her, it's pretty frustrating for me as well. I've been doing most of the work while she's just been sitting around doing nothing, she has no weapon so I can't blame her. We were supposed to be using our axes to take out some tributes. I could kill a stupid spider mutation that threatened me, killing a person wasn't that much different right? We need to get on with our plan of action. I suddenly stop and turn.

"Alright look, this isn't working, you need a weapon. Tomorrow we'll do the plan," I say. She opens her mouth to protect but I shut her up. "Don't worry about me, I can take those cocky careers, they'll probably be a few of them hunting tomorrow anyway. At least I hope so, tomorrow we'll stealing some stuff. We can't keep going on like this." I say explain rather quickly but in a commanding tone. I then sigh. "Hey, when the time comes you're going to need a weapon and I might not be there to help you." I say. Patricia understands. If I die then she'll need to fend for herself.

"Okay we'll do it tomorrow." She agrees. We shake hands. There's fourteen tributes left in this arena, and only one of us is coming out which means Patricia will have to die soon. But for now we'll be assisting each other.

**Ayakon Ishkavik, 18 D6F**

I'm leading the way, me and Mike have left our little cave and now we're travelling. We're in the deep dark tunnels again. Honestly we've been mostly set for nutrition (there was a small river near our cave). And Michael had water purifying tablets. But I guess it's true, we're going to need to show the game maker's something before they get bored of us and simply decide we're not entertaining anymore. And we've both seen what happens to tributes who aren't entertaining. I stop for a moment and Michael stops as well, we need a quick rest, we've been walking for hours.

"So Aya, I've been thinking, we need more stuff." He says to me rather suddenly, I stop at this suggestion, he's right. We have water, bandages, some food from some wild animals but we need more things, it's not going to last us the whole games and we haven't really gotten any parachutes.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I ask him. He hesitates for a moment, his hand tightening on his glaive.

"Well we could steal some stuff from the cornucopia." He suggest. I almost want to slap him for this stupid idea. There are careers there, fully grown and trained careers!

"That's... that's a fucking stupid idea Mike." I say to him. He shakes his head.

"No, no hear me out. If they've gone hunting and left the cornucopia unguarded or with only one guard then surely we'll be able to take that one guard on. I mean come on I can fight." He explains. Well he has a point; he made a mess of the dummies in the training centre. I have a trusty knife so maybe we can pull this off. "Okay we'll do this tomorrow." I say to him. He nods, we aren't too far away from the cornucopia but I don't want to go supply hunting just yet. Well I guess his idea is better than attempting to kill someone and then steal their supplies.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**


	32. Day 6

**Okay you mat be wondering why I skipped to day 6 already. It's because nothing interesting happens for the rest of day 5 besides the anthem so yea. Day 6 woohoo!**

* * *

**Gloss Miller, 18, D1M**

The careers woke up pretty early. The only guy that died yesterday was Robert Xavier from district twelve. Poor guy, I hope his death wasn't too painful. We woke up and now we're deciding hunting. Since we have an odd number. Percy has kind of taken leadership of the careers lately, no one has really questioned him since to be honest he could probably kill them. He's strong, quick and deadly with those harpoons in his hands. "Okay so I say only two people go hunting today. I'll go hunting with someone else." He announces. I can tell Mitchell wants to go and get some kills but before he can volunteer to go Shine buts in. "Since I didn't last time I think I should go." She says.

"No, I should go!" Mitchell protest.

They then get into an argument before Percy breaks it up. "Okay you two settle this over a game of rock, paper, scissors or something!" He says. They do that. Mitchell chooses rock and Shine chooses paper so therefore she gets to go with. So they back some stuff. "We'll be back later today." Percy calls out and then they leave the cornucopia together and leave the three of us here.

**Patricia Shaw, 16, D8F**

Demi and I can see the cornucopia in sight. I guess Demi was right, they did send out a hunting pack, I counted three. The boy from two, Mitchell is sitting by himself and drinking some water, the boy from one is chilling in the cornucopia and Mitchell's district partner, Alexis is stretching a bit. "Okay remember the plan, It's supposed to be quick, I go, attack, maybe kill one, you grab an axe and help me escape." She says. The careers haven't noticed us yet, here I am weapon less about to take on some fully fledged careers. Demi's also taking a big risk for me.

However before Demi can rush in she hesitates for a moment and I see what she sees. Those two twins from six are here, the careers haven't noticed them but they're on the very left of us. I guess we aren't the only ones who need supplies. Honestly I want to get payback on the boy from six for hitting me with his glaive, it was really painful after all. But now he has his twin sister with him and she's armed with a knife, what can a knife do against those guys? I bet the crowd loves this, the build up and suspense, who will die in this fight?

"I'll still go in and attack." Demi whispers to me. She grabs her axe tightly and she's ready, since those two tributes from six have shown up that just means she won't be the only target.

I'm eyeing the boy from six and he notices us. But I guess they really need those supplies because they aren't running away. This is going to be a fight to remember.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**


	33. Stealing the supplies

**Alexis Cryde, 18, D2F**

I'm finish my stretches, grab my flail and sit down as I begin to whistle. It's a nice tune I learned in school. I can just relax, no need to worry about dead allies, or being killed myself or even killing other tributes. I need to win, I know I need to win but it's just sort of stressful. Seeing Whitney die showed me that this isn't going to be a smooth ride for me, there's other guys out there who will be a threat. Like Cyrus, or the Griffin Taylor. That tall huge guy, scary guys all of them. I get up and turn around and then I hear footsteps.

I then see it. That girl from seven, Demi Lanzerr, she throws her axe at me; it's spinning towards me very rapidly and if I don't move out of the way of that throw then I will surely die. I barely have time to dodge as I move out of the way. I yell out and then I swing my flail at her, she ducks under the swing that should've caved in her skull and I feel the wind knocked out of me as I'm tackled to the ground.

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

I see Demi Lanzerr attack the career and then that's me and Aya's signal to start running. Near us we see Patricia running towards the cornucopia as well, Mitchell John, that boy from two already has his array of throwing knives ready and flings one towards me, I duck under the knife and then I instinctively swing my glaive, he managed to swerve out of the way however. And then I see the boy from one, Gloss Miller and he swings his axe at Aya. "Get away from my sister!" I scream as I take a bag from the Pyramid and aim to stab Gloss in the back.

However with his career reactions he's quick whirls around and swing his axe so it clangs with the bladed bit of my glaive and it's pushed to the side. He then uses his foot to Spartan kick me and I'm knocked off my feet, winded and land on my back. That was the perfect chance to finish me off, split my skull right then and there but then I see a look of sympathy, hesitation in his eyes and he doesn't attack me. He continues to chase Patricia.

**Mitchell John, 17, D2M**

I see Gloss chasing down that girl from eight and decide I should leave her. I then whirl around to see Michael's twin, Ayakon helping herself to our pyramid. That's not fucking happening! Just as Ayakon takes a pot I send my knife whizzing towards her, however before it can sink into her neck she blocks it off with the pot. I hear a groan of pain and see that Gloss is on the floor, with a bloody nose and Patricia has an axe in her hand. However before she can finish him off I throw another knife at her, she dodges and charges at me, I keep throwing knives but she keeps darting side to side and when I reach for another one I realize the terrible truth, I've ran out.

In that moment of distraction she's right in my face and she swings the axe at me...

**Ayakon Ishkavik, 18, D6F**

I wince as I see the result of what happened to Mitchell. Axed, right in the stomach. She takes the axe from his now wide open stomach, it's bloody I see his blood and stomach acid drip on the floor, he looks more shocked than in pain as he slumps to his knees and lands on the floor face down.

**BOOM!**

"Demi I have the axe, let's get out of here!" She calls out. Michael then charges at her, I understand why he's angry, if it wasn't for her and her partner he never would've lost his ear. He swings the glaive, aiming for her head but she blocks it almost uninterested. "Your swings are as girly as your hair!" She snarls as she kicks him in the chest again, this time he isn't taken off his feet. He then grabs a sleeping back and he gets up (dodging Patricia's axe in the process) and sprints, it's time to go. I run after him, holding some pots and another backpack. However when I turn around I see the Patricia is hot on our tails and Demi and Alexis are just about finishing off their grappling match. They both look in bad shape.

We're back in the tunnels. "Come out, come out District six, I'll cut your hair down to size for you, along with every other part of you!" I hear her call out. This fills me with rage, how dare she, how dare she threaten to kill my brother! How dare she. I stop running and spin around, I see Patricia with her axe raised above her head and charging at me. Big mistake. I throw the knife and it hits her right in the chest and she's instantly on the ground, coughing out in shock. I run up to her, take the knife out her chest and continue stabbing her wherever I can.

"Don't...you...ever...touch...my...brother...again !" I scream. I gouge out both her eyes and stab her right in the ear, then in the forehead then in the cheek.

**BOOM!**

Even after I hear her canon I'm still stabbing her as hard as I can. Her face is badly mutilated you can't even tell it was a face. It's just blood and red flesh. You can just barely make out the eye sockets. I hear footsteps and see it's Mike with his hand on my shoulder, literally dragging me away from her corpse, my hands are cloaked with blood. I take her axe just to be sure. And Mike hugs me. "L-let's get away from the body." He says and then we continue running through the tunnels, away from the bloodbath that ensued.

* * *

**Mitchell John- Percy is going to be so crushed when he finds out. To be honest I was crushed just writing this. Although you were a bit of a prick sometimes you were still fun to write. I just like writing careers like you but I promised myself I would bring it down to twelve tributes by the time the first week was done and you just had to go. I'm so sorry man. R.I.P.**

**Patricia Shaw- I guess the only explanation I can think of for killing you off was it was getting harder and harder to write you. Nothing against you personally of course. You just got too arrogant when you got your hands on that axe and killed Mitchell so I guess this was coming. R.I.P.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**


	34. Dead tribute family reactions Part 1

**The John family (Mitchell's family), D2**

It was a sad and sorrowful day for the John family. No one wanted to watch the television, the whole district comforted them and gave them support to help get over their dead son. His mom and dad were especially the saddest, mostly staying in their rooms and crying, his sisters had to go and buy something to eat themselves because their parents were too depressed to cook. Mitchell's sisters were sad and grieving.

Together the two of them sit on the couch while their parents were up stairs, the younger one, Michelle was crying, sobbing. The older one who was twelve, her name was Florence, she was trying to remain strong and not cry. "Michelle, please stop crying, listen, do you think Mitchell would've wanted you to be crying like this?" She asks her, she sniffles and shakes her head. He stifles her cries. "I'll do what Mitchell couldn't do and I promise. I'll volunteer and win the Hunger games one day..."

**The Franks family (Ben's family), D3**

Sitting in a bar is Ben's dad. Jordan Franks. He's obviously drunk, his eyes are red from the sobbing, his hair is a mess and he's holding a liquor bottle as he gulps down the last bit of it. "One more please..." He says slurred, he looks like he's going to pass out, he already looks half dead, he can barely sit straight. The bar tender gives him a funny look. "O-okay Mr. Franks. But please go home to your wife, she needs you at a time like this." He says as he pours another bottle of liquor in a glass. At the mention of his wife he looks like he's going to burst into tears. "I'll even take you back home if you want." As soon as the bar tender says that Jordan Franks bursts into tears. "W-what's the point in going home without Ben there?! What's the point in me even wanting to look at Ben's old room, his old clothes, his books?! What's the point?!" He screams out in his drunken slurred voice as he continues heaving into a sob and puts his head on the desk.

_Honestly what's the point in even living anymore?_

**The Heart family (Whitney's family), D4**

Sitting in a big house all by herself is a woman known as Amy Heart. She isn't depressed, she isn't upset, she just doesn't look like she cares. As if she didn't care about her daughter or what she did. As if she doesn't care that her daughter was murdered in the games. Suddenly the door creaks and in enters a woman, she has red hair and a long dress up to her ankles, in her late thirties.

"I see you're still not upset huh?" She asks. Amy shakes her head.

"Look I know Whitney was a problem, I know you had her when you were really young but deep down you must have loved taking care of her." The red head says.

"Not really. She was more than a problem, all she cared about were boys and going out with her friends. She didn't even appreciate the things I did for her, I gave up my young life taking care of her and I never got so much as a thank you..."

"But-"

However before the sentence is finished Amy gets up and walks out the house.

**Wikiheart family (Britan's family), D5**

The poor Wikiheart household isn't holding up well. Rose has locked herself in her room and hasn't been coming out despite her parents really wanting her to come out. "Come out Rose, sweetie!" Mrs Wikiheart calls out as she knocks on her door, no reply again. "Look I know things look bad now but would Britan want to see the sister she saved by volunteering trying to starve herself?" She calls out. Suddenly there's the sound of a bolt unlocking and then the door swings open, there stands the little Rose, her eyes red and puffy, her face red from the crying. She then embraces her mother and continues sobbing into her shirt. "I just miss her mommy! I really do miss her!" She says. Her mother has tears running down her cheek as well. "I miss her as well sweetie, I miss her to."

**The Hitch family (Ryan's family), D8**

Mr and Mrs Hitch are in a forest, standing around a burning fire, all throwing all of Ryan's old clothes and books into the fire. "I don't want any reminders about him, it's too painful." Mr Hitch says as he sobs and throws one of Ryan's big books in the fire and the flames lick it and devour it slowly, hopefully Ryan's death wasn't so painful. However when Mrs Hitch is about to throw one of Ryan's favourite books into the fire she hesitates, she just can't do it. Mr Hitch sees it, he's biting his trembling lip. "W-we'll keep that, along with his pictures..." She nods and puts the book back in the box. "W-we'll get through this." Mrs Hitch says as the tears roll down her eyes and she hugs her husband. But they both aren't so sure.

**The District eight orphanage, D8**

None of the orphanage kids really care. There's almost hundreds of kids living in that orphanage, a lot of them are just 'calling dibs' on Patricia's things. "I call dibs on those boots." One of the girls call out as she grabs it from the box of Patricia's things. They're pretty annoyed because they took her most expensive and prized thing as her district token. A golden locket, there was nothing in it but it just looked really good. She wasn't very popular there. "I get the bracelet!" One of the other girls call out and snatches the silver thing from the box. "Better luck next time girls." She says with a smile and runs down the hall, happy with her new possession.


	35. Dead tribute family reactions Part 2

**Millie's dad, D9**

He knew it, from the moment she wet herself on the stage he knew she didn't have a chance. _My little Millie was dead before she even had a chance to live._ Millie's dad is standing at the top of a building, almost ten stories high. Honestly what is the point? _What is the point in me being alive anymore? My wife died thirteen years ago and now the only joy in my life is gone._ With that he is standing on the edge of the roof starring down at all the people going about their daily business, as if Millie never existed, as if life is normal.

_I don't want to live in this world anymore..._

And with that last thought he stepped off the building.

**Feltman family (Joe's family), D10**

Sitting in a bedroom all alone is the Feltmen's. Joe's mom and dad, sitting there, grieving over their loved one. They loved him ever so much. The floor of the small old house is littered with tissues that were used to dry their tears. Their son died a week ago, most people in the District gave the husband and wife their condolences, trying to numb the pain but really the pain couldn't be numbed. Their only son was dead just so the Capitol could have their entertainment. Their only compensation was that both his killers were now dead (Robert and Mitchell).

Mrs Feltmen holds a very old picture of Joe when he was six, it's the only picture they have of him and it's in a frame. "Oh Joe, oh Joe why did you leave us?" She asks herself and she heaves into another loud sob, her husband joining her and breaking down into his own sob.

**Ken Woolkins (Pandora's brother), D10**

It's hard to just continue working when your sister dies. Ken learned this the hard way, him and his sister were supposed to begin a good life together, the two of them working on the ranch, earning money, selling their products. But no, that was all ended prematurely the moment the bolt sunk into his sister's neck. However Ken has to keep working, trying to bite back his sadness and continue grooming the cows. _She wouldn't have wanted my life to just stop because she died._ He knows she wouldn't have wanted that.

The sad part was that he actually thought she would come back home, he actually thought that she might win the games and come back. Maybe the two of them could've lived in Victor's village together. _But she wouldn't have been the same._ He knows that as well. So really he had lost his sister the moment her name was pulled out of the reaping bowl. He drops his brush and breaks down into tears.

**Moore family (Thaihele's family), D11**

With Thaihele gone the family struggled more in District eleven. Thaihele's mom suffered from depression, she was too depressed to even want to work anymore and she just stopped showing up. Her husband had to do the work. Thaihele's mom just sits on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket as her only daughter sits in the corner with another ragged blanket wrapped around her.

"M-mom, I-I'm hungry." She says. No reply.

"M-mom?" She asks again... Still no reply. She just stares blankly at the wall, not even moving a muscle. "M-mom please..." And still nothing happens. And suddenly Mrs Moore opens her mouth, and then closes it. She coughs and coughs violently. "I-I think I'm sick..." She says as she coughs some more. She wraps herself in the blanket some more. "L-let's just wait for your father."

**Mrs Xavier (Robert's mom), D12**

Mrs Xavier only got sicker and sicker. Her only hope was that her son would win and she would get treatment but that was gone. Now all she had of him was the note she left when he got the eggs. She reads it again and again.

_Got the eggs_

_-Robert_

She breaks down into tears. "Oh Robert!" She wails throughout the night in her sick bed. She no longer has the will to live, to fight off her sickness. "Why Robert? I needed you! I loved you! And you left me! Why did you leave me!?" She cries out as her tears drip on the note he left. Her final memory of him...

**Rockie's mom, D12**

Out of all the dead tribute families Ms Spolt is the only one who feels guilty. Why wouldn't she? If it wasn't for her making her daughter take out tesserea then Rockie might have not been picked. If it wasn't for her poorness then Rockie never would've went into the games and died. _It's all my fault my daughter is dead._ She's not in the house, she's out in the meadow were Rockie used to love to play, where they would eat and have fun. But now all that is gone, shattered, nothing but a distant memory. _Along with my daughter, nothing but a memory to me._

She sits in the meadow wondering why Rockie had to be murdered so early. But she knows the answer. _It's all because of me._ After the reaping she was planning to take Rockie out to the market, get her something nice with the money she had and then go to the meadow where they could relax together. _And now that will never happen. All because I made her 'take risks for the family'. I don't deserve children. I'm a horrible mother._

* * *

**I am resuming the games next chapter! I just felt like showing you guys how the districts are doing and to tug on some heart strings a little bit. xDDD**


	36. Day 7

**Alexis Cryde, 18, D2F**

That was a disaster, a damn disaster. Of course after the Anthem Percy and Shine had to come running back to see if we had actually lost one of our people. Gloss had to patch me up. That bitch from seven. Demi, she took out my eye! My right eye! She literally gouged it out and escaped. Gloss had to give me bandages and I got sponsored an eye patch. And Percy was furious, I could tell, him and Mitch had been friends. I can't say I was particularly close with Mitch, we didn't really talk much, he was just so ignorant and annoying really. It was going to happen sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be sooner I guess.

Percy has been acting distant; I guess he's cut up over the death of his friend, probably his only friend in his arena. He just sits by the cornucopia and thinks. He didn't get much sleep over night because he stayed on guard duty; Shine literally had to drag him to his sleeping bag. All on that's on my mind is finding that bitch Demi and smashing that stupid skull of hers. I'll show her that no one injures Alexis Cryde and lives!

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

I can't relax here anymore, despite having more allies I don't feel safe. David is a good guy and Ari is pretty smart and helps me set our traps but ever since I saw Xavier die I just haven't been myself. That mutt was so big, it was as if it was the king of spiders or something. I don't want Xavier to have died for nothing. Ari shares some of his water with me and I take in a mouth full and passes it on to David. We won't last much longer without sponsors and then an idea hits me, I know how we'll get the sponsor's attention and avenge David.

I look at Xavier's sword that he dropped and I picked up. "I'll avenge you Xavier." I say. I know what that mutation is, it is probably missing an eye and that spider was massive. "Guys, I want to go hunt the spider that killed Xavier." I say suddenly. Ari and David stop and stare at me like I'm crazy, I think I'm a bit crazy as well but I have a plan, my smart district three brains thought of one to take down that spider.

"Trust me guys I have a plan, I want to avenge Xavier, I can't let that thing that killed him keep roaming around."

"We're not going back to that thing's territory." Ari says as he finishes his last mouthful of water.

"We need to kill it sooner rather than later," my voice then drops into a low whisper. "What if the Game makers release it from its cave and it starts killing everyone?" I ask. I know I've convinced them, why should we let that over sized bug roam free in the arena, while we suffer and kill each other? "Okay let's hear your plan then." David says with a sigh. I nod and begin explaining. _I won't let your death go unavenged Xavier._

**Ayakon Ishkavik, 18, D6F**

_I'm a murderer..._

That's the thought that's running through my head as Mike sits down next to me and eat some bread. I'm not showing my regret, the viewers wouldn't want that and that bitch Patricia threatened to kill Michael. Despite how annoying my brother can be sometimes he's a my twin brother, we promised to protect each other throughout our time in the arena. Michael pulls me in and hugs me tightly, trying to comfort me. He hasn't killed anyone yet. _He will have to eventually if he wants to go home._ I'm not sure what I should do, there's twelve tributes left in the arena, ten more tributes need to die for me and Mike to be alone. _And then we'll have to kill each other._

Honestly I'm not sure what I want to happen. I could never kill Michael but on the other hand I don't want to die myself, but I don't want him to die. We had already accepted that one of us was going to die if District six was going to have another victor. _I just don't want it to be me or him._

Michael finishes the last of his breakfast and slings his backpack over his back. "Well let's go Aya." He says as he picks up his glaive. I nod and follow him, trying to get the unpleasant thoughts out of my head.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**


	37. Natural equipment

**David Fall, 16, D9M**

This plan is so risky and yet so simple in Kim's eyes. Firstly we're going to need to get our stuff, and lucky for us that stuff can be found in the arena. The downside is that we're going to have to walk from our previous position back to the crystal field which means by the time we're set up to fight that thing it will be day eight, a whole day to prepare, hopefully no tributes will attack us and the gamemaker's won't send any unpleasant surprises our way, because honestly the very last thing I want is to end up causing the death of another tribute. It makes me feel downright evil when I take a tribute's life.

We continue walking through the tunnels; it will probably take us a few hours to get to the crystal fields, barring unforeseen circumstances of course. I'm armed with my crossbow, Ari has Thaihele's knife and Kim took Xavier's sword for herself. She treats that thing like her most prized possession, she never lets it out from her grasp, she's either scared someone will steal it from her or attack her. Or maybe it's because it belonged to her dead ally. I'll never know what goes on in that little girl's head.

I'm leading the way, with Ari watching the back, it's a pretty good formation. I can shoot anyone, Ari can stop anyone from ambushing us from the back and Kim is safe, between us. We'll be fine.

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

After hours of walking we're finally at this 'crystal field'. And as we get there we hear snarling, I raise Xavier's sword and out of nowhere we see some sort of thing. At first I don't see it because it literally blurs past me but before I know it David falls to the ground screaming and, three large claw marks on his thigh. And then it stops for a minute and then I see the horror. It's a bad, a medium sized rabid bat with glowing crimson eyes, black skin and claws on its feet. It's giant wings are flapping and it's keeping itself in the air. It snarls and goes in for a bite to the downed David.

"No!" Ari screams.

In that moment Ari launches himself at the bat and sinks his knife into its giant wings, dragging it down and making the wound bigger and more painful, he wrenches the knife out and the bat squawks and screams as it desperately dries to fly away. David gets his crossbow, aims and let's his crossbow fly. It sinks into the stupid mutt's skull and it's on the floor. I run towards David. _I need to heal my ally._

* * *

**I apologize for this being so short. I'm just really busy but I wanted to get a new chapter up.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**


	38. Resting and healing

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

Patricia Shaw was dead...

My ally just had to be acting all stupid, all powerful, high and mighty. She killed that Mitchell John while I was trying to defend her and she had the nerve to leave me behind just to chase down two tribute, she was clearly outnumbered, outmatched and she acted as if nothing could hurt her as long as she had one stupid axe in her hands. _And now look at her, she's dead, those bastards from six killed her._ And now here I am, injured and alone.

In my grapple fight with Alexis I managed to gouge out her eye, while my damage isn't quite as sever she had a hidden knife and managed to stab me in the thigh. Lucky for me I managed to snag a bandage so I'm pretty alright at the moment, however now I'm alone, I have my axe in my hand, my thigh wrapped in a red bandage and I'm holding my axe so tightly in my left hand. I have a few bruises from the punches that were thrown and a fat lip as evidence of that fight. Now that's only twelve tributes left, only eleven more need to die.

_I wonder how Cyrus is doing._

He's from my District after all, we were friends but not anymore, anyway I'm not really 'worried' about him anyway, I'm more curious to see how he's doing. I sat down on the half floor and rest, I won't be able to do much on this leg!

**Ari Walter, 15, D5M**

It all happened to fast, the giant bat thing just came out of nowhere and scratched David right on the thigh! None of us were expecting that; lucky for us however we managed to kill it before it could do any damage. David lies on the floor now, groaning and wincing in pain as I try to clean out his wound, Kim as gone to collect the crystals we need to take down this giant spider, it sucks because I know David won't be as useful as before with his scratched leg. I apply the disinfectant and David lets out another loud groan, it probably stings like a bitch for him. I then wrap up the wound in out bandages (we're probably running out of those). The only reason we got these were because of sponsors, after all me and David have kills already and Kim probably just gets the crowd's sympathies.

Suddenly Kim comes back, with some of the crystals in her hands and in her bag. "Alright boys, we're get started on the plan tomorrow, David doesn't look strong enough." She says, me and David nod in agreement, David's going to need his full strength if we want to be able to slay this spider.

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

No faces in the sky tonight.

To be perfectly honest I'm relieved, but I'm more relieved it's not Demi's face in the sky, I just couldn't stand seeing her face in the sky while I still live. I accepted the possibility of my death long ago, I wonder how my odds are, the guys in the Capitol betting on my chances of winning, are my odds high? After all I killed a career, not just any normal person but a career, that surely counts for something right?

I sit down with my back against the wall. The anthem finishes its final strands and I'm just trying to fall asleep, I want to sleep because tomorrow is a new day. _Maybe tomorrow I'll see Demi well and alive._ The thought brings a smile to my face as I throw my backpack on the floor to use as a pillow and fall asleep.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**


	39. Day 8

**Griffin Taylor, 17, D11M**

I am one lucky guy, very lucky. Days without water, and I found a water source, a small pond (what's a pond doing in a giant cave labyrinth anyway?) I quickly run to it, I haven't seen a tribute in a while, ever since Thai died I've desperately wanted to find a tribute, I want to know who killed her, if the person that's killed her is already dead I will be pissed, majorly pissed, I want to avenge her death, she didn't deserve to die, she was just a little girl with a big heart, the monster than killed her is going to pay. I will personally find them and tear them limb from limb.

Suddenly I hear the beeping of a parachute, I look up and it lands next to me. I guess I have sponsors after all. I open it up and find... wood, a lot of it. I take some of it out and find matches, inside a big metal pot, a cooking pot. They want me to... boil this water? But it makes sense, this water could be contaminated and I don't want to die from getting something weird in my stomach. "Thank you sponsors!" I say and start to light my fire.

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

I need to go tribute hunting; I need to start narrowing down this list of tributes. There's too many tributes still alive, I don't like it one bit. I know it seems cruel and cold hearted but it's what the Game Maker's want me to start doing, it's kill or be killed. I still have by crosscut saw in my hand and my bag on my back, I'm looking around this hallway thing. I do a silent count of the tributes left that could be a possible threat to me, judging by the anthems. I've memorized all the dead tributes and all the ones who are alive.

_So there's both the tributes from one. The girl from two, the girl from three; she should be an easy kill provided she has no support. There's the boy from four, he'll be a difficult one to kill so I should steer clear from him and his pack for now. The boy from five, he hasn't done anything really great so I guess if I find him I could take him on. The twins from six, they both got pretty high scores in training, and I don't want a two on one situation. Demi, I'm staying away from her, I could never kill her. David Fall from nine, with that high score in training I know he has something interesting in store if I go for him. I know for sure I'm staying away from the boy from eleven, In don't want to be in a head on fight with that beast. _

So those are my targets, I know it won't be easy but I'll somehow get through this. With grunt I stop sitting on the floor and proceed to walk continue walking through this cave arena.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**


	40. The spider hunt

**David Fall, 16, D9M**

We're there now, at the place where Kim's previous ally was murdered by that huge spider mutation, if it is the way Kim described it then it's going to take a lot of work to bring it down. Her plan, she and Ari will take their crystals and weapons into the spider web ridden cave, then let the spider chase them, then they'll take their crystals out and attempt to deal as much damage to it as possible, through any means, and they will bring it more out and more out of the web and I will shoot it down with my flaming bolts, I was sponsored flammable material to wrap around the head of my bolt and matches to set it on fire, so maybe I could set the spider on fire if I'm lucky, due to my injured leg I'll be waiting near the entrance.

I give Kim and Ari a nod and they walk into the webbed abyss.

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

Me and Ari are deep in the cave now, I'm holding Xavier's sword and he has his knife, I know the spider's going to be close now. "By the way, make sure you watch the ceiling." I whisper to Ari, I don't want him to suffer the same fate as Xavier did, Ari simply nods at me as he grips his knife, it's going to be tough drawing the spider out of here without getting stuck to any of its silk, if we get stuck we're dead, we'll be simply food to it which is why we need to be careful.

"I have an idea." He whispers to me. He picks up a rock and gets ready to throw it, maybe we'll be lucky and draw the spider towards us, so he throws the rock, it bounces off the wall and skitters across the floor, the sound echoes throughout the cave. And then suddenly there's silence, no sound at all.

...

**CRASH!**

Before either of us can react it's there, standing right in front of us after literally leaping in from the corner and in front of us. It's missing one of its eyes because I stabbed it there, I'm almost frozen in shock as it hisses and takes a swing at Ari, however Ari was ready for this and ducked low, the spider leg passing right over his head, a successful evasion. It uses its other leg to lash out at me however I manage to leap backwards and dodge, I know that I can't let it get me in it's evil clutches.

I take my sword and take a weak stab at it and it barely pierces the skin, the stupid spider barely takes any notice, and I silently curse myself, if I want to avenge Xavier I'm going to need to try harder. However in my moment of distraction the spider lashes out at me again, hitting me in the chest, winding me and I end up smashing against the wall, I cough out in pain as the spider then knocks Ari away, sensing my weakness it begins to skitter towards me...

**Ari Walter, 15, D5M**

"Kim!" I shout as I realize what I need to do. I reach in and snatch my crystal out of my bag and do one of the most dangerous moves in my entire life. I jump, yes I literally jump onto the mutation's back and I hold my knife tightly and sink the blade into it, the blackish blood leaks out as I forcibly jerk my knife out of its back, the spider makes a yell of pain as it shakes violently, making my lose my balance and tumble to the ground. The spider turns around and prepares to finish me off with a stab to my mid section but before it happens with my crystal I lift it towards the spider.

And since this is it's weakness it lets out a squeal and shriek of pain (I don't know how a spider does that) as it's blinded, injured. And then Kim has Xavier's sword and uses both hands and do an almighty swing towards the spider's leg and the sword is embedded halfway through the leg, she wrenches it out and repeats the swing, this time separating half the limb completely. The spider roars with pain as it backs away as it rapidly bleeds. I know it's time to run. "Kim we're running!" I shout and we both take off as fast as we can.

For a spider in pain this spider is surprisingly fast, me and Kim have to wave around and slash rapidly, separating the silky web that the spider made in order to keep running, I take a few glances back to make sure the spider is still following us. We repeat this for minutes; I know we'll get there soon, David will surely kill it with his flaming bolt.

But once again my hopes are shattered.

"Ahhh! Ari!"I hear Kim scream and I see that she's on the floor, with spider web all over her foot, the spider got her! And it's dragging her closer and closer to it, I know if she doesn't get free she'll surely die. And then at that moment I don't know what to do, I could run and say Kim died so I had to retreat which would be the most sensible option, I would get sympathy, me and David would forget all about this stupid spider and that would be another tribute down.

_Or I could be brave_

With a sigh I take my knife and dive on my belly, just about next to the web that's being dragged and with a grunt I swing my knife downwards and cut through the web in one strong stroke, freeing Kim, the spider growls in frustration and begins advancing on us again, and I have a feeling we won't be able to escape this time.

_Shit!_

**David Fall, 16, D9M**

Ari and Kim were lucky I decided to walk in a little further when I heard the sharp hissing being echoed throughout the cave. And they were lucky I saw them when the spider started going towards them. I light the head of the bolt on fire and aim, before the spider can kill them I let it fly. I almost see the bolt going in slow motion as it embeds itself in the spider's eye, any and all web that had been on the spider instantly set alight and the spider began letting out agonizing shrieks and squeals as Kim and Ari got up and began scrambling away, clearly knowing that they needed to stay away from the flames.

"Hey guys, miss me?" I ask with a grin as Kim hugs me by the waist, well considering I just saved her life it's the least she could do. Ari gives me a high five. "Good job Spider slayer." He says with a grin and he gives me a quick bro hug. "You didn't do so bad yourself pretty boy." I say back with a grin. Kim thanks me and I notice the bloodied sword in her hands. "You look like you did pretty awesome as well." I say.

"I-I think w-we should get out of here, the noise might attract m-more tributes." Kim stutters and I agree. Together the three of us leave the area on high spirits.

* * *

**Yay got a chapter posted.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**


	41. Day 9

**Shine Luxer, 17, D1F**

There hasn't been another tribute death in a while, as a pack we've been slacking off, the Capitol must be getting impatient, sooner or later people will be drawn together or the Capitol will release one of their sick mutations on us. At the beginning as a pack it would be better if we just took as much as we could and started travelling, actually hunting for tributes, after all it made much more sense than just sitting around waiting for tributes to come to us. And I know that Percy is thirsty for some action, I know for a fact Alexis wants to kill Demi for what happened to her eye.

We took our pile of things and threw them into the cornucopia, we've decided to leave Gloss on guard, sure he's a bit of a wimp but we need him for the man power, when the time comes I'll definitely just kill him myself, after all who needs district loyalty? Sometimes I wonder why that guy even volunteered, he's not cut out for this, he is definitely not ready for this, I know I'm ready for this, people like me are the guys who thrive not the weaklings like _Gloss_. So he is left sitting there and the three of us go out to hunt.

"If we find Cyrus just remember he's mine." Percy says as we continue travelling. Ahh yes, that sweet need for revenge.

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

I woke up pretty late, I know it seems stupid but I just slept quite peacefully, no deaths lately but I know that Game Maker's will be changing that soon. I don't know why but I somehow managed to find a small bird, not a big one but a small one, a bird that reminds me of home, -this happened yesterday- and I just killed it. I actually felt really bad, I chucked my axe at it and killed it, I cooked it and ate it for dinner, it felt good to have some real meat but I was still wondering what the hell a bird was doing down here, maybe it was sent by the Game Maker's to screw with me? I've been living off the small plants and berries I've found growing in bushes, I don't know how but I somehow managed to stumble across this place in this giant labyrinth that had actual vegetation.

I collected some berries and stuff (I know plants since District seven is surrounded by forests) but honestly living off them has sucked but I got to do what I got to do. So I've just been staying here since I fled the cornucopia. I am just about to leave but then I realize another care package coming towards me, it's a sponsor! I open up the package and I'm quite surprised by what I find in it. Wood, rope and a knife. _I could make the perfect trap with this._ Somehow I take it as a sign, a sign from my sponsor that I should set a trap and stay here, maybe he knows something happening? I mouth a thank you to him and get to work building my trap.

* * *

**This chapter is short but there WILL be action next chapter, I just wanted to set up some future events with this chapter.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**


	42. Revenge works both ways

**Ari Walter, 15, D5M**

"I'll be back soon guys, I'll go and gather some stuff, stay here and keep guard." I say to them as I take my knife, and proceed to leave, I'm only going to be gone for about ten minutes, I just want to see if there's anything interesting I can gather but I don't want to be dragging Kim and David along with me. The three of us are still ecstatic over our most recent victory but this is still the Hunger Games and unfortunately triumphs like that cannot last forever. But I'm not worried, I don't know why, I guess in our pack I just feel safe.

After walking for a long while I am finally quite far away and I start searching, however before I can get very far I hear a thump then footsteps. I instinctively spin around, holding my knife outwards the sound, expecting a tribute and what I expect I find. That boy, that huge muscular boy from eleven, his fists are clenched at his side however he's holding a very short sickle that I know is not for farming. He has this look in his eyes that makes me know he doesn't want to just stop by and say hi. _He's looking for a fight._

He then points the sickle at me. "Her name was Thaihele, did you kill her?" He asks bluntly.

"W-wh-what?" I ask him, I know the name, the name of his district partner, and I did kill her.

However his face changes to one of rage. "Did you kill her pretty boy!?" He screams. I know there's no point lying, I have her weapon, I slowly nod my head. "I-I didn't mean to, I-I couldn't see anything and I-" However this is enough to send him into a homicidal rage. He screams and charges at me and I just about manage to dodge his swing just barely and I instantly retaliate, swinging my knife and cutting him, only slightly nicking his shoulder.

He barely shows any pain and proceeds to use his unarmed hand and back hand me across the face, the impact is instant, it makes a loud crapping sound that echoes and sends me sprawling to the ground, with a large red mark on my face, the Griffin literally towers over me. _What should I do now?_

**Griffin Taylor, 17, D11M**

I'm towering over the child murderer, I believe he was from district five or something but I don't care, all I know is that I'm going to kill him! However before I can do anything else he somehow lunges and sinks his knife into my thigh, I give off a loud yell and he yanks it out and I stumble back. He then gets up and goes in for another swing however I manage to duck under this one and I clench my fist and deck him right in the gut, he's definitely winded now because he coughs and sputters, clutching his belly and dropping his knife.

I use my very curved sickle and swing, bringing the blade across his stomach, a deep gash and he yells out in pain as his blood spatters across the ground and onto my sword, he collapses onto his knees, not even looking at me, looking at the ground he knows it's over, he knows I'm going to end his life right then and there. I drop the sickle, grab him by the neck and get him in a headlock.

"This is for Thai!" I yell and with a quick motion I jerk his head to the side, with a disturbing but resounding _crack! _And his limp body drops to the floor, after about a few seconds his canon fires, letting all of the tributes know another tribute is dead. _I made my first kill, I avenged her._ Despite the fact I killed a human being I feel nothing, I just don't seem to care, in fact I actually feel proud of myself, making my first kill and avenging my friend. I take his knife and sprint out of there.

**Alexis Cryde, 18, D2F**

We're back at that place, that place where we killed that little girl, Rocky or something from District twelve, I just want to find someone and smash their head in with my flail, I want to destroy someone with my flail, I want to feel their bones crunch and hear their screams, it would be so satisfying, I really want another kill, when was my last kill? The bloodbath, ugh that was so long, I must look very boring and dull, I couldn't even kill that bitch from seven but the next time I see her my flail is crushing her skull before she has the chance to scream.

And speaking of Demi there she is! I'm immediately the first to notice. "Guys look, there she is!" I shout and it immediately sets the careers on her, a look of shock and fear spreads on that girl's face and she immediately starts sprinting, she may have an axe but she knows she can't take on three specially trained careers, smarter and more physically fit than here. "There's no point in running Demi, we're gonna kill you eventually, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" I shout. I know that if Percy had an easier target he could probably spear her with his harpoon but she's running quick and not in a straight line.

I wonder where she's going because she keeps turning and running into bushes. It's getting so annoying. "When we get you we're going to-" However my sentence is cut off by a makeshift wooden spear flying through the air and sinking into my abdomen, I let out a gasp of shock as I'm taken off my feet and my back hits the ground with a thud and the wind is knocked out of me, all the other careers stare in shock, my vision is blurry and I only hear a few words.

"She built a trap!"

"That sly bitch!"

And at the moment I realize there's no hope for me, Percy pulls out the wooden spear and throws it to the floor and I look at the hole in my belly, probably piercing right through my stomach as well.

_I- I just can't believe it._

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Ari Walter - Oh gosh I freaking hated killing you off so I just wanted to make it a quick death. I can't really think of much of a reason for killing you off because honestly I really liked you as a character but it needs to get to the final ten and unfortunately you had to go. So sorry man. R.I.P.**

**Alexis Cryde - Honestly? Careers like you are fun to write as, ruthless, fighters to the very end. But I guess all I can say is that you were consumed by vengeance too much and you were always so angry when you thought of Demi and anger clouds your judgement a lot, you were a bit too cocky so that caused your death. R.I.P.**

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**

**12th- Ari Walter- Neck broken by Griffin Taylor. (Killer is Griffin Taylor)**

**11th- Alexis Cryde- Spear deep in stomach by Demi Lanzerr's trap. (Killer is Demi Lanzerr)**


	43. The final ten

**Kim Shae, 13, D3F**

We spent all day looking for Ari, we heard two canons, one of them could've been his but I refuse to believe it, me and David continued searching, he couldn't have gone far right? Surely he couldn't have died, we're an alliance, we're protecting each other, there's no way he died. He couldn't have. When we got tired we had to stop, we suspected it was getting dark now, we would be able to tell if he was dead or not when the anthem went up. Me and David are sitting on the cold, hard gritty floor, sick with worry when the sound of the anthem instantly draws our attention to the sky.

First we see the girl from two, that was such a shock, the girl who beheaded Ben. I'm so glad she's dead, she deserved to die, I know it's terrible but she deserved it. Ben saved me, he shouldn't have died like that.

And then...

_Ari Walter, District five_

Then the anthem finishes its final strands and then nothing. Me and David are just left back in the darkness, neither of us saying a word to the other. _I refuse to cry, I won't look weak._ Ari, the boy who saved my life twice from the spider, who comforted me when I needed it, and he's now gone. I try my best not to sob. "Er, I'll take first watch, you- you should sleep." David says.

I nod and curl up in a ball, I don't know how I'll sleep tonight but I'll try.

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

After seeing the anthem I'm depressed, not because Ari and Alexis meant anything to me. They meant absolutely nothing to me. It's because it's the final ten, and now the games start to get really bloody, I'm going to have to separate from Ayakon soon, or one of us might die, we knew that us being together like this couldn't last forever. Ever since that incident at the cornucopia we've been trying to avoid other tributes as best as we could and we've been doing that pretty well. We haven't been in a fight since but surely the Game Makers will want to change that.

I've still had my glaive ever since the games started, although I haven't had to use it much. Honestly I'm happy I haven't killed anyone yet, but I know that if I want a chance to go home I'll have to, at least one but I don't want to, but would I if I had to? Ayakon brutally murdered Patricia because she threatened to slice and dice me, I know Ayakon has quite the temper though. So I decide to just look at the ceiling of the giant hell cave I've been trapped in for the past week and a bit.

"I'll take first watch Aya," I say to her, I can tell how tired she is, she stayed up most of the night last night, paranoid and not wanting to go, it's only fair that she gets her sleep. She doesn't really argue and only yawns, nods and tries her best to sleep.

_The final ten. Well I'll be damned._

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**

**12th- Ari Walter- Neck broken by Griffin Taylor. (Killer is Griffin Taylor)**

**11th- Alexis Cryde- Spear deep in stomach by Demi Lanzerr's trap. (Killer is Demi Lanzerr)**


	44. Day 11

**Demi Lanzerr, 17, D7F**

My first kill I guess. It was my trap that killed her, I cut the rope and the spear buried itself about a meter in her stomach so I guess I'd be credited with the kill. I don't feel bad, Alexis was a vicious monster that needed to be put down, I promised myself I'd win, not for anyone else but for me and only me. As selfish as it may seem when I was reaped I already had my resolve sorted, not like any of the other tributes who snivelled and cried about being reaped, the moment I had been reaped I put myself in a winning mindset.

It's the final ten now, I'm a bit surprised I made it this far, not that I expected to die or anything but now that it's finally happened I'm surprised. But I can't let my foot off the gas pedal now, I need to keep fighting till I either have a crown on my head or my head is rolling on the floor, and I do not want it to be the latter. But either way I'm getting out of this arena soon, _and I'm happy about that._

**Shine Luxer, 17, D1F**

How dare that idiot Alexis die! She was screaming like a prick and our freaking target and now look at her, she's dead! Argh that's just three careers, that's one half of our damn pack who didn't even make it to the final eight. My damn district partner beat her! What kind of disgrace is this?! Me and Percy aren't back at the cornucopia yet, we decided it would be better to ditch Gloss, leave him and let some mutt eat him, we took a bunch of supplies with us anyway so we should be fine and Percy's really good at finding water, Gloss can go die in a hole for all I care.

"Okay so our first priority should be finding some water, we won't survive to be killing tributes without that." Percy says with a sigh, I swear those two harpoons are stuck to his hands are something, he almost never lets them go. But then again with already half our career pack dead and just the two of us alive you it's no wonder why he's so paranoid he'd never let go of his weapons. "Alright captain obvious, lead the way." I chuckle and Percy leads the way, we need to find water soon, a strong career like me should not die of something so anti-climactic like dehydration!

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

This is... weird. I spotted some very interesting mushrooms growing in the cracks, and those were not there before, and now I'm worried. I can either take the risk and try eating them or just leave them, but the two of us have no food, we have no food for days, my stomach is literally crushing itself just looking at them but I really want to stuff them in my mouth, but for all I know they could be poisonous. The Game Maker's could've put them there to kill off more tributes, but they also could've been put there so people didn't die of starvation and they could have their bloody battles.

Could this be a sign? Maybe I should eat one, after all if I die it means Aya will know no to eat the mushrooms. My stomach rumbles one more time. And I make a split second decision, rip off one of the mushrooms and stuff it in my mouth...

I immediately regret the decision, my hands drop my glaive as I feel my body shaking violently, I drop to the floor as my body violently convulses and I can't control my movements, or my speech, I can't even call for help. And then suddenly there's... silence.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**

**12th- Ari Walter- Neck broken by Griffin Taylor. (Killer is Griffin Taylor)**

**11th- Alexis Cryde- Spear deep in stomach by Demi Lanzerr's trap. (Killer is Demi Lanzerr)**


	45. Nothing but confusion

**Ayakon Ishkavik, 18, D6F**

I notice that Mike isn't following me, I can't heard his footsteps, and then I head thumping and a violent shuddering and I immediately think he was ambushed. I take out Patricia's axe and charge and I find Michael and he's on the floor and... not moving, at all. "Oh my god, Michael!" I scream and I drop my axe and run to him, cradling his inert body, but he's not dead, no cannon was sounding, his glaive is by his side and I have to slap him a few times when suddenly... I can see his eyelids fluttering and he starts coughing and sputtering. He's alive, my brother is alive. I see some mushrooms in his hand, why did he eat them? I know we're hungry but...

And then I notice something, his eyes, they're different, they're not focused, they look like they're staring in a completely different place, what's wrong with my brother? I shake him a few times. "Michael? Michael!" I am screaming in his face now. And then he groans and moans and then shakes his head quickly and immediately he doesn't seem to dazed anymore but his eyes. I let him go. "Thank gosh you're okay." I say with a smile. He then reaches over and grabs his glaive. And before I can do anything...

He swings it at me!

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

The damn mutt ducks, the stupid mutt ducks under my swing! The whole world is in rainbow colours and, as if it's swirling around me, but I just see this mutt, about the same size as me, red glowing eyes and it wants to kill me. "Get away from me you damn mutt!" I scream and take another stab, the mutt sidesteps the blow and then starts yelling something I don't even hear, why doesn't the mutt use it's claws on me? Why isn't the scary mutt fighting me back? Is it because I'm too strong for it? Is it because it's scared? I don't know and I don't care, the mutt has to die!

"Die you mutt, I won't let you kill me!" I scream and then proceed to let loose a barrage of swings, I'm fighting like I've never fought before, I have a new tenacity in this rainbow world, it's me against this mutt, nothing can stop me from killing this mutt in my rainbow world! This is my rainbow world! I'm invincible! However the stupid mutt manages to dance around my swings, the mutt wants to dance? We'll dance this dance of death. And I will win! I'm the better death dancer than this mutt!

I lunge but the mutt sidesteps and then out of nowhere it punches me in the face! I am shocked as I stumble back but I do not fall to the ground, I will not back down, the mutt will not kill me! I will kill the mutt!

**Ayakon Ishkavik, 18, D6F**

I can't hurt my brother, I don't know what has come over him but I can't bring myself to take the axe and hack him to bits, and it's really hard, he's fighting with some sort of new tenacity I've never seen before, it's just strength I've never seen him display, he's just shouting that I'm a mutt then swinging at me, there's almost nothing I can do to avoid his blows! "Mike please!" I scream, and in that moment of hesitation I regret it, he lunges at me and sinks his glaive right into my thigh, I let out a scream of pain as I collapse to the floor, on one knee, trying my best to stay upright and not die. But it's so hard.

"I got you mutt, I got you, you think you can kill me but no! This is my rainbow world. MINE!"

And with another almighty swing my brother, the brother I had protected during these entire games, the brother who I had grown up with, the brother who I had loved, he takes my hand clean off as I raise my hand, the glaive cleaves right through my hand and the peace of useless flesh is now on the floor. It's over, I know it's over. I'm going to die by my brother's hand.

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

I will now execute this mutt. This mutt shall die by my hand in my rainbow world! The mutt should've known better then to enter my rainbow world without my permission. I let out a battle cry and swing my glaive to the side and the results are perfect. The mutts head goes arching through the air and lands right behind me. The body of the mutt just flops to the floor and then I heard a loud canon, what's a canon doing in my rainbow world? I let out a loud and hearty laugh. But then I suddenly feel weird, my stomach feels like it's doing back flips and then I throw up, the bile rises up my throat and forces its way out my mouth.

Ugh I need to sleep, I feel so tired. So with a loud groan I collapse in a pool of my own vomit, not caring. I don't care because I'm sleeping in my rainbow world, I killed a mutt in my rainbow world. The rainbow world is mine!

**Ayakon Ishkavik: One of my favorite tributes, gone for ever. That sucks because I legit really liked you. I don't know why I had to kill you off this early, the moment I thought you up I instantly knew that you were awesome, I just loved the way you protected your twin and I think it sucks he's the one who killed you. Honestly you were one of my favorites and I will miss you, Michael will miss you and your family will miss you. You did a fantastic job getting you and Michael so far into the games.**

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**

**12th- Ari Walter- Neck broken by Griffin Taylor. (Killer is Griffin Taylor)**

**11th- Alexis Cryde- Spear deep in stomach by Demi Lanzerr's trap. (Killer is Demi Lanzerr)**

**10th- Ayakon Ishkavik- Decapitated by Michael Ishkavik. (Killer is Michael Ishkavik)**


	46. Day 12

**Percy Thames, 16,** **D4M**

Well, it's been very anti-climactic so far. That district six girl died yesterday, I wonder how her brother is feeling, he's probably crying his eyes out right now, they were twins after all, I don't have no twins or nothing but if I did I'd honestly be cursing my luck if we were thrown into this arena together. Me and Shine found water, eventually, took as hours to find it but we found it. Honestly I was surprised that Gloss's face wasn't in the sky, how is he not dead after being separated from us? Surely the Game makers know what a hopeless case he is right?

Before me and Shine can go any further I see something, a pair of red lights almost as if they're glowing. And then as I get closer I see white... White teeth! And then more red lights show up and I realize that they're eyes, and then more white teeth show up. And then I hear noise, and something comes flying towards me. It's a bat! But this is no normal bat, this bat is big, bigger and fatter than usual, probably the size of a mocking jay! However before it can bite me I use my left harpoon and spear it in the belly.

However it seems that simple move triggered a chain reaction. Suddenly they all start flying towards us. Biting and scratching at me and Shine. I let out a scream, not my usual manly battle ones but a high pitched girly scream and take off running, bounding down the hall as a bunch of bat mutations chase me, desperately trying to swat them away with my harpoons. And then suddenly I fall forwards and then hear a loud splash and I'm wet all other, my hair, my clothes everything.

Lucky for me the water seems to make the bats go away, my arms, face, chest has several scratches and bite marks. I look and realize this water is really dark and murky, I should boil this before I drink it. "This water is unsafe!" I announce, no answer, but that's when I realize. Shine isn't with me anymore.

**Michael Ishkavik, 18, D6M**

I refuse to move, I refuse to move anywhere, to go anywhere. _My sister is dead._ The moment I woke up I found her... her severed head behind me, and I realize my glaive is really bloody. But I just can't seem to remember much, my nose really hurts as well as my head, but on the bright side I'm not hungry anymore. I only seem to remember screaming and swinging, but I don't remember seeing anyone else, I just remember colours, and my sister screaming at me to stop, _but stop what?_ I honestly can barely remember, and I woke up in a pool of my own vomit, my sisters severed head and I think her severed hand and I saw her face in the sky.

_What the hell happened?_

I'm trying to remember, I'm trying to remember who killed her, obviously there was a fight after I ate the mushrooms (I have now realized they are not safe). My glaive is bloody so obviously I hurt the other guy pretty bad. The more I think about it the more I remember. I remember swinging my glaive at someone in a world filled with bright rainbow colours. Ayakon was screaming in pain, but the person who killed her is still alive.

_"Michael stop please, I'm not a mutt."_

Why was she telling me to stop? I wasn't attacking her-

As soon as I put two and two together I decide to drop my glaive and stop thinking, no, it couldn't have been, I should've been dead, the mushrooms should've killed me. _The mushrooms made me hallucinate and while I was hallucinating I-_

No I couldn't have. I can't have.

_I killed her._

**Shine Luxer, 17, D1F**

I escaped the bats, just barely, not as many chased me so I killed most of them, I hacked them to pieces. _The stupid bats._ Me and Percy weren't looking at where we were running, the Game makers must've deliberately put them in our way so we'd be separated. _I guess alliances have to separate when only nine tributes are still alive._ I guess that means the next time I see any careers we're fighting, any tributes I see are dying, career or not.

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**

**12th- Ari Walter- Neck broken by Griffin Taylor. (Killer is Griffin Taylor)**

**11th- Alexis Cryde- Spear deep in stomach by Demi Lanzerr's trap. (Killer is Demi Lanzerr)**

**10th- Ayakon Ishkavik- Decapitated by Michael Ishkavik. (Killer is Michael Ishkavik)**


	47. Lost and alone

**Gloss Miller, 18, D1M**

They never came back, Percy and Shine didn't come back. I know Alexis died our strategy was always return to the cornucopia if anyone died and they didn't come back. Did they abandon me? Did they decide to cut their losses and leave me here to die? Surely they wouldn't do that right? I mean I would've thought they'd try to kill me or something, they left me here with all this stuff, but I did notice they took a lot for themselves, and they could've just shared out any stuff Alexis took with her. Did they seriously abandon me? Leaving me like this?

But why would they do that? I guess no one in our alliance really liked me but I'm just not like them. I'm not a sadistic brute who enjoys killing other tributes for the fun of it. _But I volunteered for this. I asked for this._ But I only did that because it was expected of me, not because I actually wanted to, my sister died in the previous games, I guess I just kind of felt like it was my obligation. But why did I think that? Why did I want to? I'm so stupid! Stupid Gloss! Stupid Miller!

My sister went through hell in that arena and she died, betrayed by my mentor, she probably hated it there as much as I hate it here. So why did I do it? Because I was stupid of course, I regret my decision; I'm not cut out for this stuff. I am not a heartless merciless killer. I'm that stuttering idiot Gloss who is nothing compared to his sister. My sister came third last games, but look at me, betrayed like my sister because they don't need me. _I should leave this place; I don't need to guard this stuff for them._ I'll leave tomorrow; those guys can rot in hell for all I care.

**Cyrus Redick, 18, D7M**

Here I am, doing nothing, I wonder how the Game makers haven't grown board of the cool rogue yet, I know for sure I'll have to fight someone again soon, or maybe a mutt. I want to get my hands on that dick Percy, that guy is such a prick, just because he's a victor's son and he's a career, but I could probably take him on, when I find him I'm going to take him down, I will take my crosscut saw and saw his head off.

I volunteered for this, I volunteered for Demi and she's still alive. _But she hates me, but I still want her._ If I hadn't been in love with Demi I never would've volunteered for this, but would I really have enjoyed my life back in District seven? Where my mother hates me and I have nothing, no I would've hated it there, at least here I can be myself, a fighter till the end. Would people consider me a psycho? I don't enjoy killing but I don't hate it either, after all in this arena it's kill or be killed. I guess I me being here is for the best. The anthem plays and no one has died today which kind of sucks, but I know that when the final eight rolls along things will get really bloody. And for some reason I'm _excited _about that.

_Now I just gotta be ready for whatever the Game makers throw at me, because at this point I'm ready for anyone._

* * *

**Death list so far**

**24th- Millie Sulvic: Throat slit. (Killer is Shine Luxer)**

**23rd- Ryan Hitch: Skull smashed and slashed by axe. (Killer is Gloss Miller)**

**22nd- Ben Franks: Decapitated by Alexis Cryde. (Killer is Alexis Cryde)**

**21st- Pandora Woolkins: Bolt deep in neck, severed arteries and veins. Blood loss. (Killer is David Fall)**

**20th- Joe Feltman: Left calf severed at knee by Robert Xavier. Throat slit by Mitchell John. (Killer is Mitchell John)**

**19th- Britan Wikiheart: Stabbed repeatedly in stomach by Percy Thames. (Killer is Percy Thames)**

**18th- Rockie Spolt- Stabbed in heart with Whitney Heart's sword. (Killer is Whitney Heart)**

**17th- Whitney Heart- Stabbed twice in stomach by Cyrus Redick. (Killer is Cyrus Redick)**

**16th- Thaihele Moore- Stabbed deep in neck by Ari Walter, severed arteries and veins. (Killer is Ari Walter)**

**15th- Robert Xavier- Bisected by Queen Spider mutt. (Killer is Queen Spider mutation)**

**14th- Mitchell John- Axed deep in stomach by Patricia Shaw. Sliced stomach open. (Killer is Patricia Shaw)**

**13th- Patricia Shaw- Face badly mutilated by Ayakon Ishkavik. (Killer is Ayakon Ishkavik)**

**12th- Ari Walter- Neck broken by Griffin Taylor. (Killer is Griffin Taylor)**

**11th- Alexis Cryde- Spear deep in stomach by Demi Lanzerr's trap. (Killer is Demi Lanzerr)**

**10th- Ayakon Ishkavik- Decapitated by Michael Ishkavik. (Killer is Michael Ishkavik)**


End file.
